


Harry Potter and the Rat

by Kayo



Series: Harry Potter and the Sass [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramatics, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Third Year, past trauma, responsible Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayo/pseuds/Kayo
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are back for third year. With Remus teaching DADA and finally agreeing to teach him how to cast a patronus, Harry has high hopes for a fun year with only some danger.There will be mostly no character bashing, Draco is a Slytherin still, and puberty made Harry sassier!Please leave comments as they help a lot!





	1. Remus hurry!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there will a lot of fluff because I won't get many other chances to have Harry be carefree throughout this series. So be warned, it will get super off cannon so I can have fluffy sweet moments and insert adorable sleepovers and late night quidditch matches and snowball fights and other cute shit.

"Harry! Hurry, quickly we are running late!” Sirius shouted up. 

Harry shoved everything in his trunk, cursing himself for sleeping in and not preparing the night before. Usually Moony would make sure everyone was awake on time, however the full moon yesterday left him drained. 

“Master Harry Potter, may I help you?” Dobby asked, watching him. Harry turned in shock; after living with Dobby for the summer he still wasn’t used to him.

“Don’t call me-actually can you?” He asked and the elf snapped everything downstairs.

“Thank you so much!” Harry smiled with relief before running past and down the stairs.

Kreacher glared at him as he cleaned, not taking well to the second house elf still and almost as sour as ever. Almost being the key word, if you asked Harry.

“Okay, if we hurry you won’t miss the train.” Sirius told him, doing math in his head. Math was never his best subject, time especially. “And if we do, you are not allowed to go find a flying car to steal!” 

“Yes Dadfoot.” Harry smirked as Sirius helped him with his trunks.

“Get moving, we don’t have time to waste!” Sirius shouted, moving past.

“Shouldn’t I say goodbye to Moony?” Harry asked and Sirius kept moving.

“He’s asleep, don’t worry about it, let’s just go.” Sirius told him and Harry reluctantly followed. 

He felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye, but he understood that being a werewolf meant he was exhausted after transforming. Harry decided to write him a letter as soon as he got to Hogwarts.

They made it to the train station with time to spare, to Sirius’s relief. Remus would have killed him if Harry missed the train.

After getting his stuff set in the train, Sirius pulled Harry aside to talk. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, looking skittish. He was excited to see his friends again. Especially after being grounded all summer. 

“Harry!” Hermione was running towards him, with Draco and Ron in tow.

“Hey guys! What are you doing out here?” Harry asked, Hermione and Draco were usually the first on the train. 

“We waited for you to get on the train. After last year no one wanted to be left behind I suppose.” Ron informed him, and both smiled remembering last year.

“Good to see you all.” Sirius gave a sloppy half smile. It seemed they all hit growth spurts over the summer, but they still were adorable to him. 

“Hello Mr-I mean Sirius.” Hermione smiled, Draco and Ron both giving an awkward wave and smile. 

“I expect all of you to stay out of trouble this school year. Not completely, just no life or death situations.” He told them all in a rather parental way.

“We will.” They all said, Harry rolling his eyes.

“Not to be rude, but we should get moving. There won’t be any compartments left soon.” Draco informed and Sirius nodded. It was all going to his and Moony’s plan. 

“Alright. Have a good year kiddo, no getting into any major trouble this year. I know, I know, I already said that but I mean it! If you almost die this year we will send you to an American Wizarding school or worse!” Sirius threatened and Harry hugged him before hurrying off with his friends. 

Sirius had to blink away tears this time as the train left, knowing his godson and partner would both be gone nearly the entire school year. 

“That boy! He forgot his rat!” He heard Molly’s voice through the crowd. “I suppose he can pick it up at Christmas…” 

Harry and friends awkwardly shuffled through the train, trying to find an empty or nearly empty compartment.

He was nearing the end of the train when he found a compartment with a sleeping man. A man that kind of looked like “MOONY!” Harry shouted.

He jumped on his guardian excitedly as his friends all shuffled in, surprised to see Harry’s second guardian on the train.

“Harry, I’m surprised Sirius was able to keep this a secret from you!” Remus chuckled, though his voice was tired. 

“Are you going to be our new Defense teacher?” Hermione asked, looking rather hopeful. 

“Yeah, Dumbledore brought me on. Don’t worry, I know my stuff.” Remus promised and she and Draco looked delighted.

“As long as you don’t try to kill us, I’m happy.” Ron said tiredly, sitting down.

Hermione sat next to him. Draco choose to sit with Ron and Hermione.

“What about Sirius? Will he be okay on his own?” Harry asked, his smile turning into a worried frown.

“I talked it over with him. Sirius actually insisted I go. Besides, now I can hopefully keep an eye on you.” Remus smiled and Harry nodded, smiling again.

“Oh this is so exciting!” Hermione said, over the moon about the fact a competent, nonlethal teacher had finally been hired in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

“Fred and George are going to freak.” Ron realized, now realizing he could look forward to their reaction at the sorting ceremony. 

“Didn’t Professor Snape want that job?” Draco asked, only half sure. 

“Yes, however it is hard to get a good potions professor. They are rather rare.” Remus said before yawning. Too much was going on. 

“I’m going to take a nap. Feel free to talk.” Remus told them, before slumping over.

“So, Harry, how was your summer?” Hermione asked cheerfully. 

“Great! Hagrid stayed over a few days, Severus rode my arse about my potions homework,”

“Language.” Moony mumbled.

“And I wasn’t allowed to leave the house all summer for almost getting killed again. Uncle Sev gave me lots of extra homework to do, so this year I might get better grades. Watch out Hermione, I’m coming for your spot.” Harry smiled, saying the last statement in a joking manor. “What about you guys? ‘Mione I barely heard from you!” 

“My parents allowed me to get the text books for the classes I wanted early as a birthday present. I was so busy reading up on everything I forgot to write to you guys. I just can’t wait to get started. Especially on Arithmancy! Though I am happy you studied over the summer Harry, maybe aim a bit lower.” Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. 

“Guess I’m behind you again.” Harry sighed dramatically. “Looks like my new target will have to be Draco. Sorry, love.” 

Draco’s cheeks flushed slightly. 

“You wish. And Merlin, Hermione. I’m never going to catch up with you this year! I spent my summer in my family library and quidditch pitch. Father seems to be ignoring the fact I was branded as a blood-traitor, and mother and I never really chatted before. I can’t believe how much time I spent following and listening to my Father as a kid. It was honestly better than most summers I’ve had though. We have a very extensive collection on almost everything but muggle studies. Though I doubt my summer reading will do much good, most of it isn’t in our curriculum.” Draco told the group, “Guess you are next Weasley.”

“Well, as you all know my family won the lottery and went to Egypt. And you’ll never believe what else; we are going to be in the paper! Egypt was wicked and the tombs were so cool!” Ron said excitedly, and Harry felt happy for his closest friend. Ron loved attention and danger, something Harry was mostly impartial too. He preferred to go by mostly unnoticed, however life did not have that planned for him in any aspect it seemed. 

“I can’t wait to see! You must tell me all about Bill and his curse-breaking.” Hermione smiled, her curiosity and thirst for knowledge matching that of a Ravenclaw’s.

The group ended up chatting throughout the ride about Ron’s trip until the suddenly stopped. 

“We can’t possibly be here yet.” Hermione and Draco said at the same time. 

“Maybe someone drove a car in front of the train again?” Harry asked, smiling.

“Something could be seriously wrong Harry!” Hermione glared and Draco nodded in agreement.

“Did it just get cold in here or did Draco’s soul leave his body?” Ron asked, shivering slightly.

“At least he has a soul.” Hermione joked, making only Harry smile. 

Hermione’s jokes usually weren’t funny to purebloods and they were on the rare side but most people who knew muggle culture smiled at them. Hermione was proud of this fact.

The windows began to freeze.

“Well that can’t be good.” Harry stated, wondering how the windows were freezing over during this time of year. 

Shadowy figures moved outside their compartment. The door opened, and everyone in the compartment felt frozen in fear. The creature looked like what many pictured death would appear to look. 

It went for Harry immediately, attacking him. 

“MOONY!” He shouted before it felt as if life wasn’t worth living, and terrible thoughts of how unbearable he was flooded his mind. He was worthless and insignificant. He was a disappointment. Sirius and Remus only saw his father when they looked at him. He would never be their real son. He would never be looked at like that. He deserved to die instead of them. Why didn’t he die that night? He wanted to die. He heard a scream of a woman before everything faded. 

“MOONY!” Remus woke with a start, immediately seeing James in danger and had his wand at the ready. He thought quickly of his friends becoming animagi, of the pranks they used to pull, of his first date with Sirius, of his new odd family spending a day together traveling. He needed to save Harry. 

“Expecto Patronum!” He called out and the dementor quickly disappeared. 

“Harry! Harry, wake up!” Remus shook his charge, who eventually blinked awake.

“What the hell was that?” Ron asked as Remus dug through his pockets.

“That was a dementor. A being that feeds off of happy memories, they guard Azkaban.” He took out some chocolate. “Eat this. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Didn’t realize you were a drug dealer Moony.” Harry smiled before eating the chocolate. Remus gave him a fake scowl, making Harry smile. “Do you always offer candy to children?” 

“What are they doing here if they guard Azkaban?” Hermione demanded, electing to ignore Harry’s stupidity, horrified at the thought of such creatures near Hogwarts.

“I couldn’t tell you.” Remus said apologetically. “I must go check if everything is alright with the conductor and the rest of the train.” 

“Harry are you okay?” Draco asked worriedly, finally getting over the shock of what had just happened. 

“Yeah, just feeling a bit off.” Harry sighed, slumping back in his seat. “Any chance anyone else heard a scream?” 

His three friends looked at each other in confusion and worry.

“Great. Bloody brilliant.” Harry sighed, all in one breath. “Who had dementors? Hermionec right?” 

“Nah mate, that was me.” Ron smiled, somewhat proudly before changing topics. “Now what was that about me not having a soul?” 

He was changing topics because, while he was aware he was dense in many aspects of his life, he also knew sometimes Harry needed to just ignore problems. 

“Ron, you are a ginger.” Harry informed him, and both Draco and Ron looked at him like he was stupid. “Right. Erm it’s a muggle thing.”

“Muggles believe gingers have no soul?” Draco asked, very curious, looking towards Hermione now. 

“Yes. It is rather hard to explain, but muggles like to poke fun at people with ginger hair.” Hermione said, deciding to write to her parents to ask the origin of this belief.

Ron looked absolutely horrified, his face making his three friends smile. Ron was always rather expressive.

 

“So Hermione, where do we go?” Ron asked awkwardly, as he and Harry were, for some reason, ahead of Draco and Hermione.

“Honestly Ron, just follow everyone that doesn’t look like a first year.” Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry wisely choose just to casually fall behind to behind Draco.

“Did we look like that?” Draco asked, shocked at how the first years already looked like babies.

“No. You were way cuter.” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

“I was wondering when you’d do that.” Draco smiled, pulling away awkwardly. His face was slightly flushed again.

Harry gave his best innocent smile, which made Draco slightly redder.

The group got on a carriage, Harry and Ron on one side and Draco and Hermione on the other.

Harry briefly wondered what kind of magical creature pulled the carriages. They were really cool.

Fred and George quickly hopped in with them. Harry was pretty sure George was the twin next to him.

“How’s our favorite quartet?” Fred asked, ruffling Draco’s hair. Draco let out an annoyed huff. 

“Been better. Got attacked by a dementor. Usually it takes at least a week before I get outright attacked.” Harry said.

“Bloody hell, Harry. Are you okay?” The twins asked at the same time.

“Yeah. So you two think of any new pranks this summer? We didn’t get nearly as many letters from you two.” Harry asked, and both looked over joyed.

“We have an entire new line to try out.” “The new defense teacher won’t know what hit him!” They exclaimed.

Harry almost wanted to tell them, but choose to leave it to be a surprise.

“Took us the entire summer,” “to create some of the stuff we got.” “Didn’t even get our homework done!” They joked, smiling. 

“Does anyone in your family come here for school besides Percy?” Hermione groaned. 

“We had homework? I thought you guys just were doing school work for fun?!” Ron asked allowed, making Draco groan. 

“Of course!” “Just not us!” “Because it was boring.” They said proudly, answering Hermione’s question. 

The carriage stopped, and they all got out.

Harry looked up at the castle, mentally preparing himself for another taxing year. At least this time Moony would be there so he wouldn’t have to worry about some sketchy DADA teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remmeber to comment. I can't grow as a writer without it and it gives me lots of modivation! I'm open to constructive criticism always and love to hear back!


	2. She has Class

Harry ate breakfast happily with Ron and Hermione. The three debating the point of summer work. 

Draco, instead, was chatting with Blaise about the new occupants of Hogwarts at the Slytherin table.

“I can’t believe the Ministry sent dementors! That is bloody insane!” Draco loudly complained, as he usually did at the Slytherin table. 

“Considering we have had someone who was not supposed to be here two years in a row, I’d say it isn’t that insane.” Blaise argued. “But I agree, this is extreme. Makes this place feel more like a prison.”

“Like those disgusting creatures care if we are supposed to be here or not. The Minister has gone mad…” Draco murmured into his breakfast. “Safety precautions against those not registered, they say! What if they attack another student? They already attacked one and no doubt will attack again.” 

“So it’s true Potter fainted on the train?” Pansy asked Draco excitedly. Draco glared in response.

“No, where did you hear that?” Draco asked, wondering how she knew. No one in their group was one to gossip and no one else should have seen. 

“It circulated around the train yesterday.” Blaise informed him, sipping some tea.

Draco was at a loss of what to do. He did not want to further spread these rumors, Harry didn’t deserve that.

Harry, perfect Harry with his amazingly messy hair and his bad hand writing and his stupid flirting. 

Maybe he could ask Fred and George to cause a scene so everyone would forget. Like they did the night before when they screamed “MOONY!” excitedly when Remus was introduced as the new DADA teacher. Now that was embarrassing for the Slytherin table. 

No, he couldn’t do that. Fred and George always caused scenes, that wouldn’t decrease the rate at which these rumors spread about his friend. He would have to think outside the box.

This year Draco was determined to protect Harry and nothing would stop him. 

“Actually, he protected our compartment from the dementors with a patronus. That is at least a sixth year spell, so I don’t expect you to be familiar with it Pansy.” Draco felt rather proud of his lie. 

 

Harry and Ron sat together in Divination, both pretty positive the class was a hoax. 

“Alright, erm you got a sun? And erm oh I think that is a top hat or sheep of some sort. So you are going to suffer, but be happy about it.” Ron told him and Harry smirked.

“The cup knows how I like it in bed.” Harry joked with Ron, the two giggling like school children. 

“Oh dear let me see!” Professor Trelawney asked, before giving a long dramatic gasp. 

Harry wondered if she and Uncle Sev went to the same dramatics school. 

“Oh my heavens, you poor soul. You have gotten the grim!” She cried, drawing attention to herself. 

Harry knew he should have been concerned, however all he could think about was how amusing it would be to hear a conversation between her and Sev. 

“Okay. Don’t know what that means.” Harry told her, pretty positive it would not mean he would come into his fortune and live a long happy life. 

“It’s the darkest omen in our world. An omen of death.” A kid said, Bem, Harry believed his name was. 

“I have never seen that kid in my life.” Ron whispered to Harry. Neither were all that concerned with the fact he received a ‘grim’. 

“You, my boy, are in great danger!” She shouted and Harry turned back to her. “You should fear for your life!” 

“Will do Professor.” Harry told her, trying to hide a smirk. 

 

“Good heavens you all are very distant today. Are my teaching methods unsatisfactory for you all?” McGonagall scowled. 

“No Professor, our last class was simply…concerning.” Hermione tried to explain. 

“I see. I don’t suppose the majority of you came from Divination?” She asked and most of the class nodded.

“I see. And who is it that is going to die this year?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I will be. I expect you to be at my funeral, Professor.” Harry said, one of the few who was rather chipper still. 

“Of course it is you, Mr.Potter. Trelawney predicts someone will die every year, and so far we have had exactly zero of those students die. And don’t expect I’ll go easy on you either Mr.Potter, dying is no excuse.” She told him. 

 

“Ron, you are NOT starting a betting pool for as to how Harry will die or almost die this year.” Hermione scowled. 

“I don’t know, that sounds like a great way to make money. We all know that class is just an easy grade, let’s have some fun with it!” Harry smirked, causing her to glare at him.

“What happened?” Draco asked, joining them in the hall. 

“My death was predicted.” Harry responded proudly and Draco looked concerned. 

“Oh come on, my life is always in danger. It is nothing to worry about!” Harry ruffled his hair, leading to Draco glaring. “Now let’s hurry, if we are late to Moony’s class I’m sure I’d get a detention and probably be grounded.”

 

“Alright, now all you have to say is ‘riddikilus’ and think of some way to make your boggart more amusing.” Remus instructed. 

“This class is riddikilus.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear and Harry had to bite his lip. He knew there was no malice in his words. 

Everyone got into a line. Harry was somewhat in the middle of the line, with his three closest friends in front of him. 

Neville’s boggart, which was Uncle Sev, worried him. Uncle Sev was a strict teacher, but he never harmed a student or threatened them. As a potions professor he of course got frustrated occasionally and insulted student’s intelligence but he never went out of his way to do such a thing. Harry made note to talk to Sev about this so Neville wouldn’t be so afraid.

Shortly after Ron went up. Ron was, by this point, amazing at blocking out fear and simply acting and was able to easily conquer his spider looking bogart as a result. 

Hermione, to most everyone’s shock, struggled with the spell. 

“Could she find grades anymore important?” Draco wondered, confused as to why failing was her biggest fear. While Hermione did her best to think of a way to make her fear funny, Draco’s thoughts wandered to who or what his boggart would be. He hoped it wouldn’t be Ginny Weasley. He was in no way prepared to explain that to the school. 

Draco’s turn finally came. The boggart took the shape of Lucius Malfoy with cane in hand.

Draco was terrified, unsure how to make the man funny. 

“Worthless blood-traitor. No son of mine-“

“Riddikulus.” Draco said, and Lucius Malfoy quickly began to resemble Hermione when she took the polyjuice potion cat hair in it. He felt both proud and embarrassed. Proud for conquering his fear, embarrassed because his fear was his father. 

 

Harry stayed behind as everyone piled out of the classroom.

“How did I do?” Remus asked, with a lopsided smile.

“Better than both teachers before you, that’s for sure Professor.” Harry smiled. “You know though, you shouldn’t show me favoritism! I could have handled that boggart!” 

“I suppose my instincts as your guardian took over.” He sighed “I did expect that to come out as Voldemort though.” 

“Him? Nah, I took him down three times already. At this point I just kinda hate him. But those dementor things are horrible. Downright terrifying.” Harry shivered.

“Well it is a good fear to have. Means you are brave, your biggest fear being fear itself.” Remus assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“You know what might help?” Harry asked slyly. “If you taught me how to defend myself.”

“This again?” Remus sighed, Harry had been wanting to learn how to produce a patronus ever since he saw his guardians do it. 

“It is reasonable. Come on, one ATTACKED me. Could happen again. Please Moony?” Harry was bouncing up and down slightly. 

“Fine.” Remus gave in. “We’ll practice on Sundays. But don’t expect to get it quickly, this is a complicated spell!” Harry practically tackled Remus, hugging him tightly.

 

“How did first day of classes go for you?” Harry asked, before adding, “Besides DADA obviously.” 

“Fine. Hermione kicked arse in arithmancy.” Draco smiled at her.

“Doesn’t that take place during divination?” Ron asked.

“It’s possible, anyway I was thinking we should start study club again soon.” Hermione said taking a small bite of her food. 

“Yeah I think so, Blaise is planning on joining this year. I’m excited for how much it’s growing.” Draco smiled.

“I have no idea why you two study so much.” Ron said, effectively distracted. 

“This is a school.” Hermione stated bluntly. 

“And when have we ever needed anything taught in these classes? At least 90% of what we use every year to defeat the ‘Dark Lord’ is self taught.” Harry shrugged taking a bite of beans and Hermione glared.

“Right, well if you want a job you need to do well in school.” Draco told him and Harry playfully stuck out his tongue. “You are a child.”

“You love me. Now pass me some chicken.” Draco passed him the chicken.

“Can you believe we already have homework?” Ron complained, changing topics. 

“I know right?” Harry pouted. “Hey how do you think Hagrid’s class is going to go tomorrow?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Hermione smiled.

“I have my doubts.” Draco replied, considering all his experiences with the man.

 

Gryffindors and Slytherin’s had Care of Magical Creatures together the next morning. 

“I can’t be the only one concerned about Hagrid teaching Care of Magical Creatures.” Draco said, as he, Harry and Ron walked together to a wooded area.

“Why would we be concerned?” Harry asked, thinking that his Uncle Hagrid would be the best at teaching such a class.

“Because we have found out about three creatures Hagrid himself brought in that were not safe. The baby dragon, Fluffy,” Draco did air quotes around Fluffy’s name, “And a giant spider. He’s well meaning, but is lacking in the logic department.” Ron shivered at the mention of the spiders. 

“I believe in him.” Was Harry’s response. 

“Everyone please open yer books to page 127 and circle around here!” Hagrid called out ahead.

“How do you open these bloody books?!” Ron asked as he watched Neville get chased by his. 

“You have to stroke the spine.” Hermione said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Have you been there the entire time?!” Draco asked. 

“I was actually running late.” She shrugged, which both Ron and Draco found odd. Harry accepted this without much of a thought, however. 

The Slytherins and Gryffindors circled around a creature of some sort, a Hippogriff if Harry remembered correctly. He was pretty sure Hagrid had told him about these at some point. 

 

The class went by without a hitch.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and a few others got to ride the Hippogriff after performing the bowing ceremony.

Hermione felt they were lucky no one got any ideas and decided to not follow Hagrid’s instruction.

“Nice work, Professor.” Harry told him after class. The quartet deciding to stay after class to chat with Hagrid.

“You think so?” Hagrid asked, a bit teary eyed.

“It was definitely one of my favorite Care of Magical Creatures class.” Draco assured. 

“You did really well using visuals and interactives. Surely this lesson will stick with a good portion of the class.” Hermione added helpfully. 

“I’d do it again.” Ron said rather sheepishly.

“Oh that means a lot coming from you four. Hear that Buckbeak? The kids loved ya! Now you best be off to your next classes now, no more flattery. Don’t want you to get a detention cuz of me.” Hagrid said and the group waved goodbye as they hurried off.

 

“Guys check it out!” Ron said excitedly at breakfast, holding up the Daily Prophet. 

“Ron stop showing everyone that!” Ginny shouted at him, face slightly red from embarrassment.

“Ooooh nice! You took Scabbers?” Harry asked examining the photo with a small smile. 

“Ron decided the he suddenly loved him! Brought him around everywhere.” Ginny complained. “What ever happened to Scabbers being a ‘stupid useless rat’?” 

“He’s still a useless rat but he’s important and good luck. I can’t believe I forgot him this year!” Ron whinged, hanging his head. 

“How did this happen?” Harry asked, taking a sip of tea.

“Well, I honestly figured he’s kinda like our mascot, y’know? Almost the same age as us, was on our first train ride together…I mean I’d like to think he’s our lucky rat because we’ve all survived and stuff.” Ron admitted, scratching the back of his neck. His face a light red.

“That is so sad.” Draco said, and Hermione elbowed him. 

 

Sirius stared down at the morning paper. 

“Dobby, please fetch me a quill and paper. I need to write a letter.” Sirius requested, not taking his eyes off the picture of the Weasley family. 

Moony,  
I hope those rowdy teenagers aren’t causing you too much trouble! I expect Fred and George especially are going to be challenging you! As a Marauder you must stand your ground. Also I want pictures if your hair gets turned any color! No hiding that kind of stuff from  
me, got it?   
In other news, have you seen the Daily Prophet? That rat in the photo looks a bit familiar. The bent whisker, the color of the fur. I can’t help but wonder if….you know? We never did get to see a body. I know you’ll probably reply with: ‘Sirius, you are just being paranoid. Do I need to quit so we can work through this?’ But I have a gut feeling that isn’t just a regular rat. Just ask to look at it if you could? I don’t think this will be leaving my mind without some persuasion and reassurance.   
Your Padfoot

Remus sighed racking his eyes over the letter and picture Sirius had sent him.

The rat did at least resemble Pettigrew. Remus did not wish to believe it was their old friend, however he also had a bad gut feeling about this. 

 

“Harry, I was just wondering if I could borrow your friend’s rat. I’m doing a comparison of magical and regular creatures for the older years. Detecting a dark creature specifically.” Remus lied smoothly and Harry frowned.

“Sorry, but Ron forgot Scabbers at home. He’s getting him back over Christmas. Though I doubt you could use him anyway, we’re pretty sure he’s some type of magic rat.”

“Really? Why?” Remus asked, internally patting himself on the back for playing this smart without raising suspicion. 

“He’s like 13 years old. Not sure how long most rats live but with the way Ron treated him I’m pretty sure he is magic.” Harry explained, before realizing he was about to be late to his next class of the day and excusing himself.

Sirius,  
Teaching is rather draining. Fred and George have been excellent, though I have reason to believe are the cause of several items currently floating on the ceiling (one of which is a table). Honestly I pity our teachers even more. Can you imagine? The four of us were terrible weren’t we?   
I did as you asked. The rat was left at home. I suggest going over to the Weasley residence for tea and getting a good look at the rat than. I have been informed by Harry the rat is around 13 years old, which raises suspicion for me. I want to remind you to remember that for no reason should you tell Harry about what is happening. That boy is too much like we were, too much like his father. He’d go after Peter in a heart beat and probably, somehow, end up having to risk his life at some point. It is bad enough the dementors, that the ministry assigned for some reason to the school, attacked and seem to be attracted to Harry. I have no doubts he will pick up on learning to cast a patronus charm in no time with me teaching. I’m sure it will only take until the end of the school year for him to cast a full one. I wish you were here to help me teach him, Merlin knows I’ll need the help. I wonder if he will have a stag like his father, or a dog like you. Or maybe something completely different. I suppose it doesn’t matter too much, however I can’t help but wonder.  
With love,  
Your Moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, please! Next chapter is going to be Marauder centric with Remus telling stories and Sirius is going to be having tea with Molly.


	3. Sadness and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONG.  
> This is the longest chapter I have done yet and for good reason.  
> Very little Drarry, lots of bonding, this is mostly just story telling and some sadness.  
> Also James will be kind of a dick at some point, so just remember that when he got older he was awesome and stuff. No hatin on Prongs for his dickish past.  
> Also I know the wedding speech doesn't really fit but I couldn't bring myself to take it out. <3

“Where should we visit first? I was thinking we learn where everything is before actually going into shops.” Hermione cheerfully told her friends. Tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade trip and she was bursting with joy. 

“I’m rather excited myself, however I think we should just hit up whatever looks interesting. I’m sure we’ll learn the layout in time.” Draco responded, sipping some tea.

“I’m with Draco, how dull would it be to come back with nothing? We have to hit up the shops! Maybe grab a butterbeer. What do you think mate?” Ron asked, turning to Harry. 

“I’m not sure if I’m going.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Why not? Surely Remus and Sirius signed the form.” Hermione asked, confused as to why their friend wouldn’t be joining them.

“I’ve got lessons with Moony tomorrow.” Harry shrugged, hoping his lie was convincing.

“And he wasn’t willing to cancel or change? Rough luck mate.” Ron told him, both him and Hermione not thinking too much about what he said. 

Draco, however, knew something was up. He choose not to say anything though, it wasn’t his business. 

“Honestly it’s no big deal. He just wants to make sure I’m serious about learning this, it’s tough stuff.” Harry shrugged.

“We’ll bring you something back, promise.” Hermione told him and Harry smiled at her.

“Thanks.” 

The next day Professor McGonagall gave him an odd look as he said goodbye to his friends.

“Potter, you have permission to go.” She told him and he gave a small shrug.

“I’m protesting the need to have forms signed to go. I mean really, we don’t need permission for quidditch and that is truly a deadly sport! I mean children up in the air, trying to hit each other with heavy balls, going fast speeds…kind of odd parents don’t get a say in it but get a say in if going to Hogsmeade is safe. Not that I’m opposed I just believe we are old enough to not need it signed, especially if we don’t need permission to play quidditch.” Harry ranted, hoping she was distracted by it.

“Potter, please avoid getting caught in whatever you plan to be doing this evening.” She told him, and with that left.

Harry made his way through the castle to Moony’s classroom but found his guardian standing on the bridge not too far from the entrance of Hogwarts. If Harry had taken a different way he would have missed him.

“Hey Moomy.” Harry smiled, standing next to him.

“Harry? Shouldn’t you be going to Hogsmeade?” Remus asked, eyes tired.

“Decided not to go. Wanted to spend time with my favorite teacher instead.” Harry said, standing next to him now.

“Oh?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Yup, but Hagrid is busy today so I suppose you’ll have to do.” Harry nudged him a bit.

“I suppose so. Would you like to get some tea in my office?” He asked, eyes holding a hint of sadness. 

“As long as it isn’t black.” Harry responded and Remus gave a half smile.

 

Sirius looked in the mirror, practicing exactly how it would go down with Mrs.Weasley.

It took him over a month to get invited to her house after ‘coincidentally’ bumping into her several times at a variety of places. It also took a lot of acting on his part, as it felt as though he has nothing in common with the woman. But it would all be worth it to get that rat.

Sirius flued over filled with determination.

“Sirius, dear, you are just in time. My scones have just finished cooking!” Molly called out “Please, have a seat anywhere.”

Sirius sat down on the worn sofa, repeating his lines in his head.

“Here we are, fresh scones with tea! I’m sure you haven’t had a properly cooked meal in ages, what with you having a house elf and all.” She smiled, setting the tray down.

“Kreature is a fine cook, however I must agree that meals taste better when the one cooking it actually cares about making the food. Remus actually used to cook on occasion.” Sirius smiled.

“Did he now? That is lovely. Must be hard for you though, poor thing. Doesn’t Hogwarts have a marriage program for staff that have a family?” Molly asked, sipping her tea.

“Yes, it does actually. Many members of the staff simply flu into work every day, however Remus has a condition that makes it easier if he simply lives at school during the year.” Sirius told her, preparing to put his plan into action.

“You must be terribly lonely. I remember when Ginny left, I had nothing to do with myself some days. But you know what I do to keep myself from feeling lonely? I knit.” She told him and he just sipped his tea politely.

 

“So how are classes going?” Harry asked and Remus almost rolled his eyes at the question.

“Well, however it appears you were correct about the incompetency of your last two teachers. The second years have been doing review of what they should have done first year for the past month. As you can tell your third year classes have been half and half. Did either of those men even teach to the curriculum? Forth years have been a mess, their knowledge of Defense has been all over the place.” Remus sighed “And I’d complain about the students if I wasn’t worse as one. Karma is real.” 

“Is it? Is that why there is a desk on the ceiling?” Harry asked and Remus nodded.

“Fred and George are trying to impress me I suppose. Those two are just like your dad and Sirius were, except one is chasing a girl out of his league and the other doesn’t come from a terrible family.” Remus smiled as he recalled the past. “We were terrible to the teachers. James and Sirius liked to serve a detention with every teacher at least three times. Well that was what Lily and I assumed, based on how often they got it. Although sometimes they didn’t even do anything, teachers just assumed I was a good kid and believed me when I told them Sirius and James did it.” 

“Really?” Harry asked, intrigued. He knew lots of stories about the Marauders, but not even close to all of them and most stories were told by Sirius. 

“All the time. Every year I’d serve around 6 detentions, but that was relatively small compared to them. Especially sense most of the time when we were caught, it was for large scale pranks that caused detentions that were several days long.” Remus informed him and Harry smiled. “The longest in a row I had was one week during first year.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked and Remus thought back.

“Well it was our first major prank pulled together. Now we pulled small ones of course, however never one of such large scale. Sirius and James planned the entire thing out without my approval, so naturally it went wrong almost immediately. You see they somehow managed to get an astonishingly high amount of Cornish pixies and decided to hide them in our room….."

_Remus trudged into their room after a long day of studying at the library. He hated losing class time because of his ‘condition’._

_“R-Remus, J-J-James and Si-Sirius brought som-someth-something into our-our room.” Peter stuttered out and Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_“He’s being over dramatic! Remus take a look at what we are going to set lose in the dungeons!” Sirius exclaimed, before revealing three cages full of Cornish pixies._

_“How did you manage to get those?” Remus groaned, putting his stuff away._

_“That is besides the point. This is going to be our greatest prank to date! The entire school will be talking about it.” James said proudly, and Sirius nodded excitedly._

_“And how are we supposed to sneak those down there? How did you even get them into the castle undetected? Even with your cloak…” Remus asked, and James and Sirius exchanged a knowing look._

_“Not important, what is important is that you and Peter stand guard for us at dinner tomorrow. This is a four person job, after all.” James told them, clapping his hands together._

_“Do you two want to be expelled?” Remus asked, though already sold on the idea._

_The next day at dinner Remus and Peter helped in the transportation of the Cornish Pixies to the Dungeons._

_“Rowdy little fellas aren’t they?” Sirius asked as the two cages he was holding rattled._

_“Be careful.” Remus hissed, worried he would drop a cage._

_Sirius and James were currently under the invisibility cloak walking a few feet behind Remus and a few feet in front of Peter._

_“R-Remus, co-could you he-help me-me with m-my homew-homework?” Peter called out, running forward right as they were walking down the staircase._

_That was the code for ‘A Teacher is Coming’ and sure enough Professor McGonagall was heading towards them._

_Sirius and James quickly shuffled to the side so that McGonagall wouldn’t bump into them._

_“Mr.Lupin, Mr.Pettigrew, you are aware that dinner is being served, aren’t you?” She asked and he smiled politely._

_“Yes, you see I was taking a nap and woke up to find I was close to missing dinner. This led me to heading to the great hall.” He told her._

_“A-a-and I was in the li-libr-library studying when I go-ot s-stuck on a que-quest-question and went to-to-to ask Re-Remus fo-for help.” Peter lied, when the staircase started to move. Peter glanced worriedly over._

_“I see. And where is Mr.Black and Mr.Potter?” She asked, looking less convinced._

_“Who knows, probably at dinner? Like I said ma’am I’ve been asleep.” Remus shrugged_

_“A-and I’ve been s-studying.” Peter added._

_“Very well than.” She said, taking her leave._

_“You guys okay?” Remus whispered over to James and Sirius._

_“Yeah, that staircase change almost had-“ The Staircase started to move again, sending James and Sirius toppling down._

_The invisibility cloak landed next to them, and the cages of Cornish Pixies had opened on impact._

_“R-run!” Peter said in a voice that was relatively normal volume for most people but loud for him._

_This caused Professor McGonagall to look back over and notice the Cornish Pixies flying all around the Marauders, who were clearly trying to escape. The only thing stopping said escape were the angry Cornish Pixies._

_Three were pulling at James’ hair, four were trying to pick Peter up by hair ears, two were intently biting Sirius’ hands, and five were pulling at Remus’ sweater in a game of tug-of-war causing small rips in it.  
_

“She wasn’t even mad at us, she just gave us a speech about how disappointed she was and as punishment we had to round them all up. That is actually how we learned most of the secret passage ways. If I recall your mum was livid that we lost over one-hundred house points and even more upset because a couple ended up picking on her and Severus.” Remus finished and Harry gave a light chuckle. 

“I’ve never heard that one before.” Harry told him and Remus nodded.

“I know, Sirius would rather brag about our victories to you than let you think he has fault. Same with James I’m sure, those two could go on and on about what they did right but took most loses personally. Did Sirius ever tell you about the awkward crush he had on your father fourth year?” He asked and Harry shook his head.

“It was the saddest thing to watch, but you will not believe the things Sirius did.” Remus began and Harry leaned in.

 

“Not too tightly dear! Keep it loose enough to put your needle through.” Molly instructed and Sirius nodded doing his best. Knitting was surprisingly challenging. 

“You are getting it now!” Molly encouraged him and Sirius nodded again.

“I was wondering, Molly if-“  
“Oh we are out of scones! I’ll go get us another snack.” She said, standing up.

 

“So Sirius ended up going on a date with Patty Smith and gave up after that.” Remus finished and Harry was almost in tears.

“That is horrible!” Harry exclaimed and Remus nodded about to say something else when the door opened.

“It is time for your potion.” Severus said, walking in. 

“Potter, what are you doing here? Surely your permission slipped was signed?” Severus asked as Remus took the goblet.

“I decided to stay behind today. Wasn’t feeling up to it.” Harry shrugged and Remus gagged slightly as he finished the potion.

“Why don’t you join us for tea, Severus? I was just about to make some more.” Remus offered politely.

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your bonding moment.” Severus replied and Harry smiled at him.

“C’mon Uncle Sev, a little expression of emotion won’t kill you.” He said as Remus went to fix more tea.

“It might.” He heard Remus mutter.

“I suppose not.” Severus said, glaring at Remus. “What conversation am I expected to partake in?”

“Oh nothing. We were just reflecting on the past. I was telling Harry about when Sirius had a crush on James fourth year.”

“I believe the entirety of the school knew about that.” Severus said and Remus nodded with a smile before pouring some more tea.

“Well subtlety was never a skill Sirius acquired. Luckily James was always a bit oblivious.” Remus sighed. “Honestly I don’t know how she did it. She handled dating the Marauders to the point she felt she was ready to add in another child.” 

“That always struck me as surprising as well.” Severus conceded “You four caused trouble constantly, and yet she wanted to add onto that. I don’t recall seeing James alone with her often.”

“I know! I was surprised they never got into any fights about that myself. Looking back I believe she was trying to subtly set me up with Sirius since she got together with James.” Remus laughed. “You know I always thought she was going to make James clean up his act. Imagine my surprise when she herself had to be the one restrained from doing anything.” 

“She did have a temper like no other. Several times she demanded I teach her deadly hexes and curses so she could use them on your little group. I only half regret denying her that.” Severus looked sadly into his tea cup. 

“I didn’t know Mum was such a badarse.” Harry spoke up, interested even more about hearing stories about his mother.

“Oh yes. Your father fell in love with her for a reason Harry, and only part of that reason was because she was attractive. You see she, when angered, would subtly ruin people’s lives.” Remus told and Harry’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Even when we were younger she’d do that. First she would threaten them, and if they refused to back down she would go out of their way to make their lives terrible. Of course she also seemed to forgive people in a heart beat.” Severus recalled and Remus nodded.

“How could I forget 5th year? Now that is when James really fell for her.” Remus smiled.

“What happened?” Harry asked with interest.

“You tell it Lupin, I’m not one for story telling.” Snape said and Remus nodded.

“Alright, well, to start off with in fifth year we were all kind of…terrible. Horrible really. We were bullies, though we lied to ourselves saying we weren’t…”

_  
“Did you see his face?” James laughed, as he and Sirius high-fived._

_“It was rather amusing.” Remus agreed and Peter nodded happily in agreement._

_They had just messed with Severus and were walking across the lawn cheerfully, proud of their latest ‘prank’._

_“YOU FOUR!” Echoed loudly from behind them. Lily was marching over, face red enough to be mistaken for red face paint._

_“Heeeeeey Lily! What’s up?” James winked, his over confidence making him far less fearful than he should have been._

_“Evans! Good to see ya!” Sirius had the same problem._

_Peter and Remus knew better, however. Peter cowered behind the group, and Remus simply stayed out of it and prayed she’d focus her anger on Sirius and James._

_Remus knew better than anyone that when nice people get angry, it was best to stand down._

_“What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?! What did Sev ever do to you guys?! What did anyone do to you guys?! That was uncalled for and just rude! You are just lucky no one else was a-fucking-round! Is there a reason you hate him?! He’s hardly worse than HALF the fuckers in his house, hell he’s hardly worse than half the fuckers in the bloody school! Now I want you fuckers to bloody fucking apologize for what you’ve done or at VERY BLOODY LEAST, make it up to him or so help me….” Lily scowled and James just laughed._

_“You’re cure when you’re angry, Evans.” He said looking ready to try to ruffle her hair and Lily looked five seconds from punching him._

_“Hey guys, maybe we did go a bit too far this time?” Remus butted in, trying to keep Lily from going to Azkaban for (understandably) murdering his friend._

_“Oh lighten up, Moony! You too Evans! I mean odds are he’ll be out of the hospital wings within the day!” Sirius laughed and Lily glared daggers._

_“Alright, if that’s how you guys are going to be.” She said, and stormed off._

_“You like them far too feisty for your own good, Prongsy!” Sirius clapped his hand over James’s shoulder._

_“I-I h-have a b-bad feeling ab-about this.” Peter muttered and Remus nodded._

_“Oh come off it, what could she possibly do?” James asked, shrugging off any fears._

_It only took a few days before everything went wrong._

_“PRONGS! MOONY! WORMTAIL!” Sirius shouted angrily stomping into their room._

_“What is it Pads?” James asked, flipping through a quidditch magazine._

_Remus and Peter were holding in their laughter._

_“MY HAIR JAMES! WHO DID THIS?!” Sirius demanded and James finally looked up._

_Sirius stood in their room, no towel, and all of his body hair was a bubblegum pink._

_“Looking good, Padfoot!” James laughed, Remus and Peter joining in._

_“This isn’t funny. Which one of you did this? Did you all do this? I will end your lives!” Sirius snapped, grabbing his wand._

_“I didn’t. Wish I did though! They got all over didn’t they?” James swore, hands up._

_“Neither did I. I do hope this means your dog isn’t candyfloss pink.” Remus swore, and the attention turned to Peter._

_“N-no, I-I did-didn’t! I-I use you-your sham-sham-hair product.” Peter promised and Sirius glanced around angrily._

_“If any of you are lying I will end our friendship.” Sirius promised._

_“We aren’t.” Remus said, truly believing everyone was telling the truth._

_“Alright, alright,” James said calming down “You’re going to have to pretend to love this, we can’t show weakness in front of the school like this.”_

_“What?!?! No, I am going to Madam Pomfrey and fixing this!” Sirius said shouting angrily._

_“Okay, but what will the school think?! We are the Marauders, if someone gets one up on us and brags about it, it could ruin our image!” James stressed and Peter nodded in agreement._

_“Just look confident, pink looks good on you.” Remus assured sincerely and Sirius flopped down on his bed._

_“We’ll find out who did this.” James added, going and patting him on the back._

_Things only got worse from then on._

_“I replaced some of Slughorn’s potion supplies with bubblebath this morning. I’m hoping they will use it in the class period before ours.” Remus said casually_

_“But was it enough bubblebath?” Sirius asked before James calmly walked into the great hall, eyes scanning for pink hair._

_“Sirius, what the fuck, mate?” He asked, sitting down at the Gryffindor table angrily, glaring._

_“What did I do?” Sirius pouted, crossing his arms._

_“Where are you glasses?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“All of them SOMEHOW broke this morning, the glass part specifically. They just shattered. I can’t even fix them with magic it is that bad. Padfoot, I told you I didn’t turn your bloody hair pink.” James kept his voice even, though looking relatively angry._

_“It wasn’t me, swear. Marauders honor.” Sirius said and Remus nodded along._

_“I-I-I wonder if-if it was the sa-same per-person?” Peter pipped up._

_“It must be another Gryffindor. Do you think it’s that kid that requested to change dorms?” Sirius growled._

_“I doubt it. He let’s me copy his notes whenever I miss class.” Remus said_

_“Well whoever it is, we need to find out. I can’t see anything past Padfoot as it is.” James pouted._

_That day the Marauders faced a great deal of hardships._

_Missing quills, ink spills, notes they took that day suddenly going missing, the wrong books in their bags. By the end of the day the Marauders wanted to simply curl up in their rooms and never leave._

_Upon entering their room, Peter, Remus, and Sirius froze. James, who entered first, stubbed his toe on a bed post._

_“Bloody hell!” He shouted, falling down._

_“Something isn’t right here.” Remus said, looking around. Everything appeared to be in place, but the room felt wrong._

_“It’s gi-giving me the cre-eeps.” Wormtail muttered._

_Remus walked forward and knelt down next to his bed and suddenly understood._

_“Someone moved everything.” Remus concluded. “Not much, but just slightly.”_

_The next morning things got even worse._

_“Wormtail, did you remember to drink your acne-away last night?” Sirius asked as Remus bit hit lip._

_Wormtail, who tended to have a lot of acne without the potion, had an almost entirely red-acne filled face._

_“Wh-what ha-happened?” He panicked, rushing to the bathroom._

_James sat up, finally, rubbing his head. He tended to sleep on his stomach so no one had even noticed his skin._

_“What’s going on?” He asked, and Sirius covered his mouth with his hand. Remus himself had to bite his own lip to keep himself from laughing._

_“Prongs you look…nice.” Sirius said_

_“Really? I think he looks ill. Bit green if you ask me.” Remus smirked._

_“What are you guys talking about?” James asked, his squint making it hard to threateningly glare._

_“I-I can’t believe- James you’re green!” Peter shouted as he walked back in._

_“WHAT?!” James scrambled for a mirror. His skin was entirely emerald green._

_“Okay, you three should go to the Hospital Wing.” Remus smiled, wondering why he wasn’t targeted as much._

_“I-I second th-that.” Peter said, and James nodded._

_Remus’s three best friends were still in the Hospital wing when their first class of the day, Transfiguration, began._

_He opened his book to the chapter Professor McGonagall told them to, finding a piece of parchment in the paper._

_You should get some better friends. - ^_−_

_Remus looked over to the redhead across from him, a look of bewilderment and impressment on his face._

_Lily winked at him._

_He then noticed his ink spilled onto his book again._

_He groaned._

_“So what you are saying is, the EVANS, LILY EVANS, did this?” James asked, surprised at the news. His face eventually shifted to one whimsy. “She’s perfect isn’t she?”_

_“I am quite certain she did this.” Remus nodded._

_“We-we can’t pr-prank her. The te-teachers lik-like her too mu-uch.” Peter said._

_“And I doubt she’ll let up.” Remus nodded again._

_“So what do we?” Sirius asked, looking down angrily._

_“Apologize?” Remus suggested._

_“Not a chance.” James bit, and the other two Marauders nodded stubbornly._

_“Than we make it up to him. Either way we have to do something so she’ll let off.” Remus told them and his friends put on their thinking faces._

_“Alright, I’ve got an idea.” James was the first to speak up._

_It took a few late nights, the days in between filled with inconvenience, but they felt proud of their work when it was complete. They were only a little disappointed ‘Snivalus’ was going to have it._

_They approached Lily and Severus while they were sitting by the Great Lake alone._

_“Here.” James said, tossing a book onto Severus’s lap._

_“This one won’t be destroyed by a fire. Or get pages torn out. Or have the pages shrivel up if it gets tossed in the lake.” He said casually, as if his group didn’t do that._

_“I don’t know-“ Severus started angrily but Lily stopped him._

_“Thanks. By the way, green was a nice color on you Potter.” Lily smiled, and James smiled back._

_“I know. Maybe we could talk about it more at Hogsmeade?” He asked flirtatiously._

_“You wish.” She glared but he continued smiling._

_“See you later.” He said, and the Marauders turned and walked off._

_“I’ve decided I’m going to marry her.” James said casually to his friends.  
_

“…and that is how we learned not to take things too far.” Remus completed and Severus huffed.

“Oh please. You simply learned you had to make sure Lily wasn’t around and I didn’t have evidence if you were going to bully me.” Severus remarked and Remus sighed.

“We really are sorry for it, now. Though, to be fair, you did go after us almost as much. I specifically remember you humiliating us a few times in Defense.” Remus told him and he nodded. An understanding had formed between them over the years. 

“Seems like mum and dad had a real healthy relationship.” Harry chuckled and Remus laughed.

“Your mum was big on giving people chances.” He shrugged “And eventually James got his act together. Grew up a bit. We all did. We still pranked people, but they became more harmless over the years. Some  
of them even made her laugh.” 

“She always did choose to see the good in people.” Severus got a sad gleam to his eyes.

“You know she asked me out on a date once. I only told Sirius about it, so of course he included it in his best man speech.” Remus gazed sadly down at his tea.

“I recall. His reaction made the entire thing tolerable.” Severus nodded and both Remus and Harry gave confused gazes.

“I thought you didn’t show up?” Remus asked.

“I did, I simply kept out of sight. I left shortly after.” He shrugged, looking even more sad now. 

“You know, if Hagrid had a crush on either of my parents that would mean I was raised only by people who wanted to date my parents.” Harry spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

“I did not have a crush on Lily, she simply liked me.” Remus countered.

“Fine, in that case I was raised by a really weird love sixagon.” Harry smirked and Severus looked disappointed.

“A shape with six sides is not called a sixagon.” He informed him. 

“In my defense, my lack of knowledge can be faulted with the school system. Now, tell me more about Sirius’s best man speech.” Harry said and Remus sighed.

“Alright, but I must warn you this is Padfoot we are speaking of…”

_  
“James, firstly I’d like to congratulate you for somehow tricking Lily-flower to marry you. Don’t know how you did it but, cheers!” Sirius raised his glass. James smiled and raised his glass as well, Lily jokingly hit his arm._

_“Now to the fun part! James and Lily got together during our seventh year at Hogwarts because Lily decided that James had a fine arse and an okay personality. I remember him stressing out over not blowing his chance with the girl he has had a crush on since puberty, and I remember him completely muking up their first date by telling his bestest mates about where he was taking her. Naturally Remus, Peter, and myself followed him and played pranks on him the entire time. We spent the entire time making sure Prongs looked like a complete fool in front of her. Lily, of course, had no idea we did anything until Remus here fessed up a few days later. Shockingly she still decided she wanted to continue onto a relationship with him. We are still wondering if this is just a bet she got herself in too deep and it has been triple or nothing since the third or fourth date. Don’t worry Lils, I’m sure he will still stay with you if you tell him. I remember when he found out your patronus was a doe, didn’t stop talking about it for three entire days. Only reason he did was because he got a sore throat.” Sirius paused and looked at his friends with tears in his eyes. Remus smiled, Padfoot had always been so passionate. It was one of his favorite things about his friend._

_“I remember asking him the night he told me he was going to ask her to marry him if he was sure they were ready for that step._  
He responded with: “Padfoot, that doesn’t matter. We need to hide this prostitutes body. Keep digging.”  
And I think that is just beautiful. James knew in his heart that they were meant to be together so time didn’t matter.  
Later, after Lily agreed to marry him and when I was having trouble finding a serious relationship I asked him what the key was to finding the one.  
He told me: “Sirius if you don’t shut up and finish giving me a blow job I will kill you.”  
And that really was perfect because he was right. Communication is key to a healthy relationship, and I needed to learn to listen to my partner the way he listens to Lily.  
Prongs is so in love with her, the first thing out of his mouth when he woke the day after his Stag Party was: “Padfoot, help me clean this shit up. Lily can’t find out about this!”  
Isn’t that beautiful? He wakes up face first in the boobs of a French muggle, surrounded by naked men covered in glitter, Wormtail’s tongue up his arse, Moony still in bondage in my bedroom, and his FIRST thought it to make sure the flat looks good for Lily.” 

_At this point Lily was dying with laughter and James was mortified. Remus wondered why he was surprised. Wormtail and himself barely convinced him not to wear a bridesmaid dress._

_“Through thick and thin, these two will always be together. I know for a fact these two will stand the test of time. Unless Remus decides to finally say yes to that date. A toast, to Remus denying Lily’s request to go on a date for three entire years so she could finally give in to James.” Sirius held up his glass again._

_“It was once!” Remus countered, before realizing he had confirmed an easily deniable story._

_James looked at him in surprise, before looking to Lily. She was giggling and simply softly kissed his lips._

_Remus took a long swig of his drink.  
_

“He was bitter about it the entire night! Lucky for us, Lily was there to shut him up. Unlucky for us that usually involved shagging.” Remus told, humor in his voice. “They were truly the best couple.” 

“He did make her happy.” Severus agreed. 

 

Sirius groaned as he flopped down on his and Remus’s bed. 

He hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask about the rat! Molly just kept going on and on about knitting and how she coped with being alone almost all day.

The only bright side was she invited him to come over again the following week. 

He hated being patient, however he also was sure the Ministry would have no problem throwing him in Azkaban for breaking and entering or stealing a rat.

He acciod an old photo.

It was a picture from when Harry was born. Peter was cut out, though his finger could be spotted on his shoulder. 

He could wait, if only for James and Lily. He wouldn’t let Peter get away. 

Sirius looked at the clock Remus insisted getting, it would be getting late soon.

He stood up once more, stuffing the picture in his jacket, and apperated away.

“Hey Prongs, Lils.” He said, sitting down next to their graves.

“Been a full year sense we last talked. Sorry Moony can’t be here, he’s a teacher at Hogwarts now if you believe it. A lot has happened since we last talked. Your son nearly died again. Old Voldesnort if you can believe it. And a Basilisk. I’m starting to wonder if you Potters are just naturally attracted to danger. That kid is growing up so fast….It seems like every day he looks more and more like you James.” He let out a sad chuckle “‘Cept for his eyes of course. Gets those from Lily. This year we are keeping a close eye on him though, don’t worry. You remember Lucius Malfoy’s son, Draco? Remus is sure the kid has a ‘Prongs level crush’ on him. It also looks like Prongslet got your obliviousness. You know, I’m not sure if Harry is the perfect or worst mix of you two. I’m sure you both would be so proud of him. Our little fawn growing up and turning into such a great person. I’m sure he’ll be amazing as an adult. I only wish you could be here to see it.” Sirius paused, tears dripping down his face. He wiped them away carefully. 

“Can I ask you guys something?…Is Pettigrew up there with you? When he committed suicide, even though he did what he did, I was still heartbroken. I thought maybe, SOMEHOW, he was tortured into doing it. I hoped that maybe he didn’t choose to betray us, you…I want him to be dead so badly because that means maybe, just maybe, he was somehow forced into it. Maybe it wasn’t my fault. If he’s alive, please send me a sign. Please.” Tears were streaming down his face and snot was coming out of his nose. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from crying. He looked pitiful and small, a rare sight. 

“So I guess you didn’t get the rat today?” A voice rang out, and Sirius opened his eyes to see Remus squatting down next to him. 

“No. Molly’s a bit of a talker. We have a knitting session next week.” He replied in a horse voice. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“We both know how important dates are to me. I don’t keep a calendar with me to forget them.” Remus joked. “And I couldn’t exactly let you be alone. Now what did you tell them while I wasn’t here? Can’t have them believing we are endangering their son every year can we?”

“I suppose not.” Sirius smiled.

“You know, Harry came and made sure I wasn’t alone today. Skipped out on Hogsmeade. If that wasn’t the most Lily thing to do, I don’t know what is.” He smiled “Rest easy in your grave Lily. He’s turning out good, despite Sirius’s influences.”

“Now that I don’t believe. No matter how much of Lily’s blood and your influence Moony, he’s still my son.” James said, knowing he would get no response.

“13 years and they are still complete dorks.” Lily smiled sadly, pressed up against him slightly. 

A few hours later both men stood up.

“Goodbye James, Lily. I promise we’ll keep your little deerling safe.” Remus told the tombstone, before standing and taking his leave. 

“Bye Prongs, bye Lily-flower. See you next year.” Sirius promised, eyes slightly swollen. He stood up. 

Just as he was about to turn, a rather large rat scurried in front of their grave and stopped right in front of it.

“Thank you.” Sirius told the tombstone. He turned and walked over to where Remus was waiting at the front of the graveyard.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Lily asked, watching them apperate away.

“They are Marauders. They’ll be fine.” James pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked! Or if you didn't because of a method or thing/have a question or want to make me aware of an error. Anything is fine really ;)  
> Also next chapter has Hogsmeade with Drarry fluff and cuteness.


	4. Hermione Ships It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and have brought fluff! Next chapter will be Christmas, so two straight chapters of fluff for everyone. Well Drarry fluff, Remus and Sirius aren't exactly feeling too fluffy.

Chapter 4: And He Said; Let There Be Fluff

A storm was raging the day of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game, putting everyone on edge.

The staff discussed canceling the match, however decided against it as they were met with much opposition from the teams.

Despite what many though, Hufflepuff house held just as much pride in itself, possibly more, as Gryffindor.

If the Gryffindor team wanted to play in a storm, Hufflepuff would not back down.

The same was true for Gryffindor. 

“Shouldn’t they have rescheduled?” Ginny groaned, feeling and looking extremely nervous and a bit queazy.

“I’m relieved Slytherin doesn’t have to play today.” Draco nodded, eating his breakfast.

“It’ll be a tough one for sure!” Dean Thomas spoke up.

“Especially with their seeker, Cedric. I’m sure Harry will win though.” Neville smiled. “And you’ll do great too Ginny.”

“Thanks Nev. It’s just so scary, you know?” Ginny muttered, feeling weak because she was afraid. 

“Hope you don’t fall off your broom!” Ron told her teasingly, though Hermione could spot the worry in his eyes. 

“I’m sure we can,” “Dress Ron up in a wig,” “If you die.” Fred and George joked, causing another chaser named Angelina, Ron, and Ginny to glare.

“Bugger off.” Ginny glared.

“Yeah, don’t you worry Ginny. You are a great Chaser who will do fine. Just stay at a safe height.” Angelina promised, still glaring at the twins.

“She’s right, I have no doubts that you’ll be okay.” Harry smiled, though he was also pretty nervous himself. 

“You wanna bet?” She muttered, glaring at her porridge. Nothing could convince her this was a smart idea. 

“Sure.” Harry joked, now on a mission to lighten her spirits. “I’ll take up any bet.” 

“Alright. I bet something is going to go horribly wrong and someone is going to fall off their broom or be struck by lightning or something terrible.” She smirked a bit, though nervousness still shone through her eyes.

“I’ll take you up on that. If I win you have to…steal a love potion from Professor Snape.” 

“Okay, if I win you have to wear a skirt for an entire two weeks.” Ginny bit her lip as she said this. 

Harry was happy he was calming her nerves. She seemed to be distracted by the thought of him in a skirt.

“I’m rooting for you Weaslette.” Draco smirked and Harry made a pouty face.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m on your side.” Ron smiled. 

“Thanks Ron.” Harry smiled proudly.

“You have gallons on his injury this game.” Draco stated bluntly, causing Harry to playfully punch Ron.

“You all are horrible.” Hermione sighed, causing laughter.

 

Harry groaned as he woke up. Waking up in pain never was a good sign. He briefly wondered if he had defeated some evil or simply fell off something again. 

“He’s alive!” He heard a female gasp. Ginny. He was fifty percent sure it was Ginny. Hermione would have said something like ‘He’s waking up’. 

“Only on the outside.” Harry muttered, and he heard a huff come from somewhere. Moony was near by probably. 

“Everyone back away! You too Mr.Lupin!” He heard Madam Pomfrey scowl, and his eyes fluttered open. It was all blurry.

“I swear to Merlin, those dementors coupled with your knack for danger was trouble from the start! The Ministry was off their heads when they placed them.” She complained out loud.

“What happened?” Harry asked, sitting up and squinting to try and see. 

“Dementors, mate. You were going after the snitch and they caused you to fall off your broom. Dumbledore got right pissed at them, he’s trying to get them out of the school.” Ron (probably) explained, and Harry nodded. 

“Stay still. Where are his glasses?” Madam Pomfrey demanded.

“Right here! Man Harry, you are practically blind! I feel like I’m looking through water!” He heard and was positive whoever that was was wearing his glasses. Why did people without glasses always do that? What did they think would happen? 

“Give those here, Mr.Finnigan! Magic has yet to correct vision, and I doubt you want to wear glasses the rest of your life!” Madam Pomfrey told him before handing Harry his glasses.

“Thank you.” He smiled awkwardly. It seemed the entire Gryffindor team, all his friends, plus Remus, Uncle Sev and Hagrid were there. 

“Be more careful next time, okay Harry? Had us all scared out of our minds you did! Fang could sense you were hurt.” Hagrid smiled and Harry smiled kindly back.

“Sorry! Promise I’ll go visit you two when I can.” Hagrid was always the sweetest person, Harry couldn’t bare to see him upset.

“Dumbledore just barely caught you.” Hermione muttered, now she was someone he was used to seeing upset.

“Well damn. That would have been embarrassing to die like that.” He joked causing Remus to glare.

“Potter, this is not the time.” Severus hissed.

“Right, sorry. So what happened at the match after I fell?” He asked, wanting to avoid such wrath. 

“Hufflepuff won, Cedric caught the snitch before you fell apparently. He wanted a rematch, but Oliver refused. He actually visited but we were at the limit.” Ginny informed him and Harry nodded.

Cedric Diggory was the finest student at Hogwarts, beautiful inside and out. He never minded losing to the Hufflepuff team because of it, Cedric was just too charming.

“Wood’s crying in the showers.” Fred and George supplied.

“Good to know he was so worried about me. Hey, looks like you won though Gin!” Harry smirked and she smiled back.

“Looks like I did.” She said proudly. 

“Harry, you almost died. Not the time.” Remus told him, jokingly scowling.

“Right. When can I leave?” Harry asked awkwardly after a beat, disliking the fact many people were just staring at him as if he would kneel over.

“I’d think you’d rather like to stay, considering how often you see me.” Madam Pomfrey glared.

“Yeah, but I prefer to be alone with you.” He winked, and Draco smacked him upside the head.

Madam Pomfrey turned her glare to Draco now.

“You can’t just go and almost die than joke about it!” He glared “I, and everyone at the match, were scared shitless!” Draco shouted angrily, reminding Remus and Severus of Lily. Somehow he seemed to have the exact same worried-angry shout.

“Ow,” Harry pouted “Sorry! I’m not gonna die on you. I’m the boy who lived, not the boy who died. Remember?” Harry winked and Draco stormed out huffing. 

“He was really concerned, Harry.” Hermione scowled at him and he sighed.

“I know….” 

Only later did he understand the severity of the situation when he found out his broom was broken.

That would forever be his first true heartbreak.

The next day Harry strutted into the Great Hall and was greeted by stares and the wolfish whistles of the Weasley Twins.

“What are you wearing?!” Draco asked, his face flushed like it would if he were a first year. Harry sat down between Draco and Hermione. Across from them was Ginny, Ron and Neville.

“A skirt, it’s kind of like a dress but it only goes around your hips and legs. Many women and girls wear them and let me tell you they are very comfy.” Harry informed smirking. “I borrowed this one off ‘Mione.” 

“You know, I kind of regret that deal now. You look way better in a skirt than I do!” Ginny groaned, putting her face in her arms. Neville put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. 

“I can’t help that I have fabulous legs.” Harry mocked and she glared, blushing a bit. 

Draco glared slightly, she was clearly flirting with him and he was flirting back. Stupid perfect Potter. 

Harry leaned his head onto Draco’s shoulders.

“You better sit next to me in Potions today. Hermione has already agreed to work with Neville.” He told him and Draco turned his glare to him.

“Potter, if you think I’m sacrificing my grade just for you to get a decent one-“ 

“I won’t hold you beak, promise! I just need a little help today.” Harry begged.

“You always need little help.” Draco pointed out. “However, I suppose you may.”

“You’re the best.” Harry smiled.

 

“Potter, why are you wearing a skirt?” Snape asked, looking like he was done with life, as usual. 

“Because I have my mother’s legs and it is a gift that must be shown to the world.” Harry smiled and Snape glared. Severus would never admit that that held some truth. 

“Next time wear one that is slightly longer or I will dress code you.” He said before walking away.

 

“Today he wore a skirt to class. Sometimes he acts exactly like you and I just want to scream. My bets are starting to be more on dog than stag.” Remus told Sirius.

They had decided to meet up again, after that scare from Harry. Sirius hated the fact he couldn’t be there. This time they met at Hogsmeade. 

“Does he now? I’m so proud!” Sirius whipped away fake tears. 

“Of course you are. That kid,” Remus shook his head smiling. “So how’s the hunt for the rat going?”

“Molly is…hard to talk to to say the least.” Sirius sighed. “But on the bright side I am very proficient in knitting now. Dobby has about a lot of scarves and socks now.” 

“He is such a strange little elf. Only Harry could find one like that.” Remus nodded.

“I wonder if that comes from Lily or James.” Sirius laughed quietly.

“Both. Those two loved to take in the oddities of our society. Severus, me, you….Peter.” Remus swallowed.

“When we get our hands on that rat, I am going to snap his neck. He isn’t going to get to our baby, not this time.” Sirius clenched his fists, and Remus put his hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll get him. He won’t get to Harry, he hasn’t in the last twelve years and as long as he doesn’t suspect a thing he won’t. Everything will be fine.” Remus promised and Sirius nodded.

“I’ve been in contact with a cousin of mine recently.” Sirius began, changing topic. 

 

“Alright, Harry. You’ve almost got it.” Remus told him at their regular Sunday lesson.

“I know.” Harry panted tiredly. He was so close to a form.

“One more time?” He suggested and Harry nodded.

Remus sent out the boggart, preparing to save Harry just in case. He was always prepared to save that kid. 

Harry thought about his best memories.

Birthdays with his family, quidditch, those nights spent sneaking around with his friends…

“Expecto Patronum!” He said, and silver shot from his wand. It started to form into a creature, before losing it’s shape. It was a stag. It was going to be a stag. 

Remus could tell by the shape it was forming that it would be a stag. 

“Remus! Did you see that?! I did it! I almost got  
it!” Harry shouted excitedly, jumping up and down happily. 

“G-good job Harry! Wait until Padfoot finds out he’ll be so proud.” Remus said, still in shock. “You might get it soon.” 

“Hopefully next time it’ll be full body.” Harry smiled excitedly, fists balled determinedly. 

Remus nodded, though he wasn’t sure if he could handle it. This was a lot to take in. He expected it, but it still hurt like hell.

Harry left with a smile on his face, oblivious to the emotional turmoil his guardian’s mind was going through. 

Remus sat down and let out a sigh.

Sometimes it was hard to ignore the similarities between James and Harry.

Over the years Remus had become good at separating James from Harry.

They looked alike, but as long as he focused on Harry’s eyes, glasses, or voice he was fine. When Harry was younger he did not look like an exact copy of his father, however as he got older he started to look more and more like him.

He loves Harry and he loved James, but sometimes it hurt too much. Sometimes it caused too much pain. 

Like when Harry would make snarky comment, or when he would talk about quidditch…or when he cast a bloody deer patronus. 

He had to mentally prepare himself for things when it came to Harry, and he felt terrible for it. No child should spend their life being compared to anyone.

Remus sat down and reminded himself that James was gone, was never coming back, and that Harry deserved more than this.

He knew that Sirius and himself occasionally treated Harry like James. Expected him to do what James did. 

Both men knew it was horrible, knew that Harry would never be James, but sometimes they forgot. Sometimes, after too many drinks or a long night, the two blended together.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be spending Christmas together!” Ron shouted excitedly.

“Not so loud! I told Mother I was spending Christmas with Harry, not the Weasleys! If my Father hears about this I’ll be disowned.” Draco scowled, causing Ron to put his hands up defensively. “Besides, Hermione won’t be there.”

“Oh yeah, sorry-“

“No need to apologize Ron. I understood what you meant. We should all go Christmas shopping while we are at Hogsmeade.” Hermione suggested.

“We should split up to do that. Harry and I, Ron and you. That way our gifts to each other will be mostly a surprise.” Draco suggested, excited by the idea of going to Hogsmeade alone with Harry.

“Good idea, Draco.” Hermione said before Ron could protest, giving a knowing look to Draco.

She wasn’t the brightest witch of her age, and one day of all time, for no reason.

“We can meet up near the Shrieking Shack afterwords.” Harry piped in, not wanting to leave Ron completely alone with Hermione. He loved her, but she could be a lot to handle. 

“Thank you.” Ron mouthed, making Hermione roll her eyes.

“Alright! Sounds like a plan.” Hermione finished, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

“What should I get Padfoot and Moony? I feel like they’ll appreciate something from Hogsmeade but I don’t know….” Harry trailed off, going on to list possible ideas and different candies he could give them.

Draco wasn’t listening though, he tried, however it was impossible.

Harry’s lips looked so soft. And his eyes were a beautiful green. Like emeralds, or a lush forest, or gillyweed. Harry should wear green more, Draco decided, wishing his friend were in Slytherin just so he could see Harry wearing green all the time. Red looked fine on him, however he was sure green would be far more flattering. Maybe a royal blue. Maybe he should get Harry a new wardrobe, or take him shopping at least. He could use some fashion help. 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Harry finished and Draco wanted to slap himself.

“Go with your instincts.” Draco replied smoothly. 

Harry nodded seriously before taking Draco by the hand and dragging him excitedly to shops. 

Draco felt relieved that his answer made sense and that he successfully tricked his friend into thinking he was paying attention.

Harry noticed midway through his speculation of what to buy everyone for Holidays that Draco wasn’t paying attention. 

“You know what, let’s just murder them. We can buy some muggle weapons and just behead them.” Draco nodded, causing Harry to smile.

“Alright so we are in agreement. We’ll kill off Ron and Hermione first. Can’t have them blabbing. I say we get a weight and chain them to it before throwing them in the Black Lake. Should we go after your guardians first or mine? If we go after yours we’ll need to first go to America for some guns, but if we go after mine we’ll have to really draw out the next murder. Tough call…I don’t know, what do you think?” Draco responded quickly and believably, however clearly only hearing the last bit.

Harry nodded seriously, trying to avoid breaking character. He contemplated starting a theatre group. 

Harry smiled, figuring the Draco was sad about having to lie to the people he loved so he could spend holidays with the other people he loved.  
He determinedly dragged his friend around to the shops, hoping to take his mind off of it all.

Harry took him first to Zonkos. 

“Draco look!” Harry smiled, putting on a pair of glasses that made his hair stand all the way up.

“I see no difference.” Draco replied, smirking.

Harry pouted as he put them back.

Next they went to Honeyducks.

“What about this one?” Harry smiled.

“Too sweet. Honestly, Potter do you even have taste buds?” Draco scowled, before picking up a dark chocolate.

“What can I say? Sweet is the only way to go with candy!” Harry smiled “Oh look candy cigs! Catch.” 

Draco caught a box of Barty Baggins Candy Apple Smoking Animal Candy Cigs.  
They produced a smoke that formed an animal that moved around.

“I suppose this is better…” Draco smiled.

“We should stop at Madam Puddifoot’s. She just got some new teabags I’d love to send to Mother.” Draco told him and Harry nodded happily.

After wandering around a bit longer and stopping by the tea shop the two made their way over to where the Shrieking Shack was.

“Bout time you two showed up! ‘Mione was driving me up that wall. I was considering going into the Shrieking Shack just to get away from her.” He said seriously, though all of them knew it was a joke. 

“Ronald! I was just explaining to him why the rumors around the shack must be false. What does ‘haunted’ even mean in the Wizarding World?” Hermione challenged and Harry nodded.

“Maybe there are TWO basilisks in there.” Harry smiled.

“Alright then, you’d let Harry go in? By himself?” Ron challenged. 

“That isn’t fair, I wouldn’t let either of you two go in alone! You two barely survived last year without Draco and I.” Hermione reasoned.

“Hey we did just fine!” Ron protested, and Harry nodded.

“I’d consider getting Lockhart’s memories erased enabling him to teach my biggest achievement.” Harry smiled proudly, causing Hermione to glare.

“Yes and you almost died at least 3 times when I was petrified!” Hermione protested.

“We always almost die!” Ron argued, pouting slightly. 

“I think they are challenging us to go, Ron.” Harry smirked, egging his friend on. He didn’t actually want to go, hell he would stop him if he tried. No way he’d risk Moony’s secret like that, even if it was Ron.

“Let’s agree that none of us should go in anywhere known as dangerous. We get into enough trouble as it is and I’m sure soon my name will be associated with the Twins in the Slytherin house.” Draco declared before being hit with a snowball.

“Oh my-Draco I’m so sorry I meant to hit Harry!” Hermione breathed out, hands over her mouth.

Draco flicked his wand, creating and aiming three snowballs at her.

Hermione got hit with one, able to use her own wand to deflect the other two onto Ron.

“Bloody hell! Now it’s on!” He swore, throwing his first snowball at a laughing Harry.

This initiated a free-for all snowball fight.

They created snow barriers to duck behind, Ron’s being the tallest.

While Hermione had the most snowballs aimed at her, Harry seemed to have the most actually hit him.

He, ironically, also made the most snowballs. Few of them actually hit.

“Thought you were top of the class in Defense Potter?” Draco laughed, before being pelted with snowballs from every direction.

They did not notice the group of Slytherin’s approaching. 

Draco managed to get down and dodge two of the snowballs Hermione threw, however they soared past and ended up hitting Draco’s Slytherin friends. 

Pansy and Millicent were the ones hit, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle only got second hand snow on them.

“You wretched MUD-“ Before Pansy could finish she was pelted with snowballs sent from Ron and Harry.

Draco was too busy laughing, having a rather grand time.

Draco, seeing Blaise look rather unimpressed, decided to hit him with some snowballs of his own.

Blaise whipped the snow off of his face before firing some snowballs back.

Crabbe and Goyle soon joined in with flimsy hand-made ones, Millicent following with Pansy doing so only to get revenge on Hermione.

Pansy was targeting specifically Hermione, only not throwing any curses because she held a soft spot for Draco’s laugh.

“Draco, team up with us.” Harry smiled hopefully and Draco nodded.

It was Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy versus Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione now.

Snowballs flew rapidly, and Ron was hit rather harshly on the chest. 

“Man down!” Ron shouted falling. 

“Ron!” Harry shouted dramatically, falling to his knees besides his friend.

“Harry? Tell my mum…I love her.” Ron whispered in a chocked voice.

“I will mate. Promise.” Harry said, causing Hermione and Draco to roll their eyes.

Harry shouted a mock-war cry before sending his assault of snowballs out and moving out from behind the barrier they created to do a charge.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to think this looked fun and did the same thing at him.

“Idiot. Hold the fort Hermione, I’ll be back!” Draco called before following.

Hermione rolled her eyes, before finding herself covered in snow from behind.

Ron fled the scene quickly.

After that is devolved once more into a free-for-all, and for a short while they were all simply kids playing in the snow. 

“Gotcha!” Harry shouted, jumping onto Draco.

“Harry!” He shouted as the tumbled onto the snowy ground, getting snow into his clothes. 

Harry and Draco were laying face to face, inches apart from each other.

Harry rolled smoothly off of him.

Draco felt his heart speed up as the two made eye-contact, laying side by side.

Laughter rang through the air, their breath was visible in the cold air, and they could feel heat radiate off of each other as their their sleeves road up a bit leading to physical contact.

It was cold and warm at the same time.

Draco dug his hand in the snow slightly, smiling as Harry adjusted his glasses and looked over more to Draco.

Harry’s face was flushed from the cold, making him look a bit younger. His eyes shone brightly, a twinkle in them that Draco felt almost unworthy to see. 

With a swift motion he shoved snow in the brunettes face, before getting up and running.

Harry sputtered before chasing after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! It really helps me out in the writting processes and gives me hella motivation! Danke and have a Lovely Existence!


	5. Let's Burrow Down for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there competition between Ginny and Draco? Yes and no. Am I slowly bringing Luna into the story? Yes, she will play a bigger role in the next one. Also school is literally killing me.

Before the train left for the Holidays, Harry made stops to Uncle Sev’s classroom and Hagrid’s hut. 

Harry knocked on the door to Sev’s classroom first.

“Come in.” He heard Snape’s voice drone out. 

“Hey Uncle Sev!” Harry smiled, naturally Severus was focusing over a potion. His hair was tied back for once, making Harry aware he was dealing with a sensitive potion. 

“Harry, I assume you aren’t here for Potions help.” He greeted, not looking up from his work.

“Course not. Wanted to give you your Christmas present sense we won’t be seeing each other on Christmas this year.” Harry smiled brightly, handing him a horribly wrapped present. Well more like shoving it at him. 

“I suppose I should give you mine as well. Here.” He sighed before taking an item out of his desk. He handed over an unwrapped potions book to Harry. 

“Hopefully you’ll read this one.” He sneered lovingly and Harry laughed. 

“I read the last one, I’m just not good at focusing on one thing at a time.” Harry shrugged, giving a wolfish smile. Severus looked ready to take points.

“Open mine, Draco helped me pick it out!” Harry said proudly, and Severus casually opened it. 

It was a set of magical caffeine that looked almost exactly like tea bags. Harry got the same thing for Hermione, Draco, and Remus. 

“I know you pull a lot of all nighters so these should help. Just don’t have too many.” Harry told him and Severus simply nodded.

“This will be going into use quite soon.” He told his adoptive nephew, making Harry feel a burst of pride.

“Awesome, so what exactly are you making tonight?” Harry asked and Severus gladly began to explain, the edges of his mouth curved only slightly upward.

Next was Hagrid, who he had to give more advanced notice to.

“Hey Uncle Hagrid, sorry I’m early.” He smiled as Hagrid welcomed him in. 

“Hey Fang!” Harry smiled, petting the old dog before giving him a magical bone.

The dog happily chewed on it, slobbering slightly on the old chair he was laying on. 

“Sit down, I just put the kettle on.” Hagrid smiled, and Harry sat down as instructed. 

“I’m sorry I won’t be seeing you for Christmas.” Harry said sincerely as Hagrid moved around the hut.

“Not a problem, just seeing you nearly every day is enough for me to feel happy. I remember when you were just a little fella and I was dressin up as Saint Nick. Pulled it off rather well, I did.” He smiled as he set two cups and plates down. Harry smiled back, nodding.

“I remember when I was, what 8? You tried to go down the chimney but you got stuck so Sirius blew it up. We had to move in with Uncle Sev for about a month because we got kicked out by the landlord.” Harry smirked, feeling rather nostalgic.

“Don’t I? You were laughin so hard, didn’t even care that Santa wasn’t real.” Hagrid nodded as Harry sipped his tea.

After some tea, ‘scones’, and chatting over classes and the past they exchanged gifts.

“I know it’s not much, but it’s from Buckbeak, Fang and I.” Hagrid told him, seeming almost embarrassed.

Harry opened the gift wrapped in messy pink paper.

It was a card with Buckbeak’s hoof-print on it wishing him a marry Christmas along with a hand-bound book. 

“What is this?” Harry asked, an amused smile on his face. 

“A copy of the first draft of the book I’m writing. Figured that with last year an’ all it’d be best if there was a book dedicated to Hogwarts and the creatures in it, especially cuz they are so different from regular ones and people need to know about it. Not that it is just Hogwarts creatures mind you, but creatures found at Hogwarts have their own section.” Hagrid rambled and Harry lit up. 

“That’s so cool! What are you going to call it?” Harry asked flipping through excitedly.

“Not sure on that one yet.” Hagrid responded cheerfully, relieved that Harry approved. 

“Can I show this to Hermione and Draco? I’m sure they’ll want to read it.” Harry asked, and Hagrid agreed happily. 

The two chatted for a while about the book before Harry finally gave him his gift, new dragonhide gloves.

Hagrid accepted with his usual goofy grin and only a short while later did Harry begin to leave.

Hagrid opened the door, only for a girl with Draco-blonde hair to be revealed to be standing in front of it.

“Hello Hagrid.” She smiled, looking full of whimsy. Harry briefly wondered if she was high. 

“Oh hello Luna! Harry here was just leavin, have you two met?” He asked, and Harry wondered how the two knew each other. Was Hagrid dealing weed? 

“I don’t think so. Hello, I’m Harry.” He smiled politely, before shaking her hand. 

“I know who you are, Harry.” She said kindly, and Harry felt an instant need to protect this girl from literally everything.

“This is Luna Lovegood, she’s been helpin me write my book.” Hagrid explained, “Smart witch, she is. Can’t wait to have her in my class next year.”

“My dad runs the Quibbler, so I know a lot about magical creatures and such. We go out in search of lesser known creatures a lot during summer. Did you know you have a lot of Gobblehoppkins around you right now? You can tell because your eye color has slightly darkened.” She asked and he smiled. He liked her, she was odd but in a good way. 

“Right, well I should get going. I’ll see you around Luna. And see you when I get back Uncle Hagrid.” Harry smiled before finally making his way back to the castle.

 

“So, Malfoy, why can’t you come to our Christmas party? Your family never misses a party.” Pansy pouted in the nearly empty Slytherin common room. 

“I’m visiting some distant relatives. Mother wishes to strengthen up the bonds with a few cousins on her side. The struggles of being the Malfoy heir.” Draco explained tiredly, the stress of school still fresh. 

Pansy sulked away after that, leaving only himself and Blaise in the common room. 

“So, is it Potter or Weasley?” Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Draco just barely kept his tea from spilling.

“I know that I’m not exactly top of the class, however I am sure that you would be complaining about this until you get a sore throat if you were spending Holiday with some random relatives. So is it Potter or Weasley? I know you wouldn’t dare try Granger unless your parents kick you out….Did they kick you out?” Blaise interrogated and Draco sigh dramatically.

“You caught me. I will, as far as mother knows, be with Harry Potter this Holiday.”

“And as far as she doesn’t?” Blaise smiled

“I will be staying in the Weasley House.” Draco told him, mischief dancing in his eyes, and Blaise smirked.

“I hope I will receive a very nice description of their home. I’ve always wondered how the other side faired.” Blaise smirked. “I imagine you will be sharing a bed with the entire family. I wonder if their bed has a non-ginger section.”

“And likely I’ll be sleeping with the farm animals too.” Draco nodded smiling, covering up his nervousness about visiting the Burrow. 

 

The Burrow, Draco found, was actually a very interesting place.

All of the Weasley siblings were home, with the addition of Draco, Harry and his guardians who were only sleeping there two days before Christmas eve to Boxing Day. This meant the house was full of life.

Sirius and Remus shared a room with the twins upon their insistence, while Draco and Harry slept in Ron’s room. It was surprisingly fun, Draco found, sharing a room with Harry and Ron.

Despite its lack of size and the clear damage to the home, it was cozy and felt warm. Like a well used blanket or coat.

Malfoy manor was more like a museum, Draco supposed. While beautiful too look at and full of ancient works of art, it was very clean and kept in peak condition. No spot went unshined, nothing thrown about carelessly, everything held a purpose and nothing was ever out of place. It was an amazing place to grow up in, and he knew he received the very best of everything. However, it wasn’t quite as warm, and there were far more rules. Eat this way, never do this, dress this way…ect.

That was not to say the Burrow was any better or worse, it was simply different.

“How did you enchant that car to fly?” He asked Mr.Weasley, very curious. He knew both Weasley parents were cautious around him, neither outright telling him they expected him to act better than them or stick his nose up at the way they did things, but he knew they were waiting for the wand to drop. 

Mr.Weasley was excited by this question and ended up leading him to a storage shed to explain how it all worked. 

He never expected to find Muggles so interesting, he was always taught they were inferior. Now he is finding out they have quills that are easily erasable and don’t need ink and quills that are not erasable but do not need dipped.

“They have many items for practical use, however they also have items that seem to serve no function what-so-ever. The rubber duck, for example, is an item I have yet to understand. It is not a basic toy like I first assumed, as I found muggles of different ages use it. the structure of it suggests they use it as a….” Draco listened intently, curious as well to the function of a rubber duck.

 

Remus and Sirius were almost at the end of their rope.

Mrs.Weasley kept both men very busy during the day, leaving little time to even glimpse the rat.

So far they had only seen it while it was with Ron, both men cursed themselves every time he was near.

Whenever Mrs.Weasley did not have them busy chatting or helping her or Arthur with a task, the twins occupied them. 

Normally they would be thrilled to be around the two troublemakers, but with Peter in the same house as them they felt restless. Sirius tried sneaking into Ron’s room several times, however was always caught or the kids were always up.

“Does Harry even sleep anymore?” Sirius complained one night to Remus after the second failed attempt. 

Both men were up early, Molly was out doing whatever and they were alone at the breakfast table.

They were quietly complaining over tea when Harry entered the room.

“Is everything okay with you two?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised. He was a spitting image of James when he was his age. Only difference being the glasses and eye-color. This did not help either man’s mood. 

“What? We’re fine, why do you think we wouldn’t be?” Sirius asked gently, trying to appear happy. 

“You guys have the same look on your face that you had when you found out Voldetort was on the back of my Defense Teacher’s Head first year. Or at least when I woke up.” Harry shrugged, arms crossed. This was a tell that he was worried and did not believe Sirius.

“We were more concerned that you killed him firstly,” Remus told him, “and second it is nothing to worry about. We were just talking about the Dementor situation around Hogwarts. You know Sirius hates them and he wishes to come visit.”

“Right.” Harry said flatly, looking even less convinced. 

“Like we said, it’s of little importance. Now tell me about you being close to fully forming a patronus! Now that is impressive.” Sirius smiled, and Harry let the subject drop.

 

Christmas was, for the most part, a complete success.

Everyone, of course, received Christmas sweaters.

“Check it out!” George shouted happily with his on, it went a little ways past his belly-button. Next to him was Ginny, who had on an overly large one.

“Oh you two! Must we always go through this? Switch back.” Molly scowled lovingly. 

“She caught us Gred!” Fred whined.

“Darn, Forge.” George smiled at his twin, before they traded sweaters. 

Harry, Charlie, and Ginny whistled as they took off the sweaters revealing their skin.

George sent a wink Harry’s way, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

“Enough of that!” Molly told them, smacking both softly on the head with a rolled up paper.

Ginny giggled throughout the entire process.

“Harry, happy Christmas.” Remus smiled as he and Sirius handed him a wrapped up new broom.

It was a Firebolt. Harry whooped with joy.

“Holy shit! We’re going to win the cup for sure this year!” Ginny exclaimed, grabbing onto Harry’s arm in excitement. 

“Language!” Came several adult voices.

“Looks like we really will have competition this year Forge.” 

“If they can get past us, Gred.” The twins grinned at each other.

“Slytherin team will beat Gryffindor down this year, even without a Firebolt. Our chasers are simply too good.” Draco challenged, causing Ginny to scoff. 

“Yeah right! You’ll have to get the ball from me to score, Malfoy.” Ginny challenged.

“I’m more concerned about Potter catching a bludger by mistake than you catching the quaffle.” Draco smirked and Harry playfully punched him. 

Harry also received a scarf, knit by Sirius.

“That took me an entire week to make.” Sirius informed him proudly. Remus had a matching one. 

After presents, a bunch of photos, and breakfast, the Weasley clan and their guests played a special street quidditch game.

There were no seekers in this version, however everyone had a beater stick. It was quidditch meets lacrosse.

Molly was unaware that her children were playing this version of the game, if she was she would have made them at very least wear proper attire.

The teams were:

Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Fred, Bill, and Percy.

Remus, George, Draco, Ron, Charlie, and Sirius. 

Percy, while reluctant to play, did surprisingly well. 

Ron and Arthur played Keeper, everyone else played the role of beater and chaser.

“Charlie, toss it!” Fred shouted, before George shouted  
“No pass it here! I’m on your team!” Charlie groaned in confusion, allowing Ginny to kick the quaffle out from Charlie’s hands and into her own.

“Get the ginger!” Fred and George shouted, thinking themselves hilarious as everyone chased Ginny.

“Gin! To me!” Harry shouted, and Ginny passed over to him just as she was surrounded by the other team (and Fred). 

Charlie threw his beater stick in an attempt to change direction of the quaffle, however he ended up missing and hitting Draco on the head. 

Draco, in turn, cursed him out. 

Sirius and Remus were able to change direction quickly, and Harry laughed as he dodged his guardians.

“Percy, go for the goal!” Harry called out to Percy, who was closest to the goal.

Percy, shockingly, caught it. 

“Perc isn’t going to score on me!” Ron snorted, and Percy glared before giving the quaffle a strong throw.

Ron fell through the goal with the ball.

“Ha! Go Perc!” Ginny cheered excitedly, Percy puffed up proudly.

“That’s my boy!” Arthur called out, and Bill pat Percy on the back proudly, 

“Careful, he’ll get such a big head,” “He’ll fall off his broom!” The twins laughed and he glared.

Draco had the ball now, and was doing well to avoid getting it knocked out of his grasp.

“Get him!” He was far ahead of everyone else with the exception of Harry, who seemed to have trouble knocking the qauffle out of anyone’s hands. 

“Go Harry!” Ginny shouted, Draco was almost within throwing distance and Mr.Weasley was not much of a keeper. Just a bit further.

Suddenly he felt something slam down onto him and his broom. His first thought was that Harry threw his beater stick, however it was far too much weight.

He looked back to see Harry gripping onto him for dear life. 

“Potter what are you-“ Harry licked his cheek and he felt the broom begin to spiral, his hold on the ball non-existant as it was thrown into the air.

“I regret nothing!” Harry shouted as they fell.

They landed on the ground with a thump, both sure they would have bruises later.

Harry’s new broom was unscathed, as was Draco’s broom. He was grateful he brought it, the Weasley’s broom wouldn’t have survived that fall with two bodies on it.

Harry was the first up, being far more resistant to pain.

“You okay, Draco?” Harry asked, hand outstretched.

Draco took it with a smile, face still flushed.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Draco whispered in his ear, before taking off again.

Harry followed, laughing.

There were few more incidents like this: Ginny hitting Charlie in the face causing him to bleed, Sirius and Remus PDA when fighting over the quaffle, Fred and George switching teams throughout ignoring the sweaters identifying them, Draco slamming into Bill’s balls, Harry kicking Sirius off his broom….

By the time they called game, each player had sustained some injury. 

“Look at all of you! You look worse than pigs.” Molly scowled, demanding they wait by the door.

She came back with a camera, and before anyone could protest or hide took a photo.

“Everyone get inside and clean up. If I see a spot of mud on my floors by the time dinner is ready all of you will be cleaning this house all day tomorrow.” She told them, causing them all to be very careful when cleaning up.

The picture, which was passed around and duplicated at supper, was hilarious in Harry’s opinion.

Everyone had messy hair and was covered in mud in some way. But that wasn’t the best part. Sirius was squinting and leaning awkwardly back. Draco was shocked and toppling over slightly onto Harry, who was looking the opposite way at something on the roof or in the sky. Ginny had a look of pure horror on her face and was reaching out for something out of the frame. The twins were the only ones prepared and somehow had gotten into a beautiful pose behind everyone, with George holding Fred bridal style. Arthur looked excited, probably because she used his muggle camera. Ron simply had a goofy face. Charlie was in the process of sneezing, and Bill had a horrified expression with a hand reached out as if to stop the photo. Percy was the only one without a goofy face, instead he was glaring directly at the camera. It was a beautiful photo overall.

“Hermione will love this.” Harry laughed, and Draco nodded.

He could never let anyone see this, but it was one of his favorite photos.

 

Harry, Ron, and Draco searched for Hermione on the train.

They found her in a lone compartment with a very ugly beast.

“Bloody hell!” Ron shouted in surprise, holding an arm out to shield everyone else.

“Hermione, sit very still.” Harry instructed, stepping back slowly.

“What? Why?” She asked worriedly.

“There’s a literal monster near you. Like I think if Salazar didn’t find a basilisk to put in the chamber, that thing was next on his list. Maybe it’s the beast of Gryffindor.” Harry explained, and Ron nodded.

“It looks like it came from my hair drain.” Ron told her, 

“If you were a brunette.” Draco added. “I’d assume that that was previously Hagrid’s beard. When did you cut it off?” 

Hermione glared, now understanding.

“This is Crookshanks. My parents let me buy a pet for Christmas.” Hermione said proudly. “Found her at one of the shops at Diagon Ally.” 

“Ae you sure that’s a cat?” Ron asked, gripping Scabbers tightly.

“Did you find it IN a shop or BY a shop?” Draco asked, worriedly.

“Was it thrown against a wall at birth?” Harry asked and Hermione looked ready to kill.

“No, and Crookshanks is a beautiful cat.”

“Right, and Scabbers is a very useful rat.” Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione glared.

 

“We can get Peter while he is at Hogwarts, it’ll be fine.” Remus promised. “I promise.”

“I’m going with you.” Sirius told him, his tone forceful and strong. Usually Remus would love it when his partner used that tone, however at the moment it only worried him. 

“You can’t just-“

“I’ll sleep in the Shrieking Shack if I must, however I will NOT stand back and wait any longer. I’m not letting that cunt get away. I won’t fail anymore.” Sirius growled and Remus sighed. 

Sirius was too stubborn for his own good.

“Stay as Padfoot if you must, the Dementors would gladly give you a kiss if they find you. They came close enough to Harry and besides that I’d rather you not get arrested.” Remus gave in and Sirius nodded. 

“Don’t worry Moony, I won’t lose Peter this time.” 

Remus was worried.


	6. The Adventures of Peter the Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contributes nothing to Harry's story nor is it fluffy. I suppose this could be considered filler as it does not add a lot. This is a chapter in Peter Pettigrew's point of view, a chapter I am adding because I've always wondered Peter's thought process.   
> Next time shit will go down

Being the rat of the Weasley family could be worse, Peter mused as he bathed in the sun on Ron’s bed.

It was a lovely day, winter was turning to spring and Gryffindor tower was the perfect temperature.

At first it was hard being a full-time rat, never being human after being human most of your life and always treated like some worthless pet was not an easy transition. 

But it all could be worse, he could be dead or in Azkaban. 

Yes things could be so much worse. 

He always was fed, that was a bonus. Never had to pay for anything or do taxes or work a day in his life. Thank Merlin, he had very little interest in working. Too stressful. 

And he never had to think about them. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Harry…

Nope, he never had to really think about them. 

He did not have to spend hours thinking about what would have, could have, happened if he had not betrayed his friends. He didn’t have to think about how he could have been Uncle Peter or Wormtail and meet up with Lily on Sundays for tea while Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs discussed Quidditch. Maybe start a shop with the other Marauders, something big and fun that he could simply have his name on and not actually have to work. Nope didn’t have to think that. 

He did not have to consider offing himself because of his own life choices because he was now friendless and haunted by the ghosts of his past. Haunted by dreams of Lily and James dying, of Sirius’s face, of Remus’s sad eyes. Never had to think of how easy it would be to just throw himself off the tower or out the window. Or poison himself. None of those things was he ever forced to do. Not once was he forced to do any of that.

Peter would have sighed if he was in human form, but rats don’t sigh. It had been a stressful month, going back to Hogwarts. Those train rides always made him a tad bit depressed. 

He recalled seeing Harry for the first time since permanently becoming a rat. 

He looked almost exactly like James when his old friend was also a first year, only with round glasses and less confidence. James would never have worn round glasses, they didn’t look cool enough. 

He freaked out a bit when he saw him, thinking James came back somehow to take revenge. 

_“….and this is Scabbers!” Ron took him out of his cage._

_It was James! Peter did his best to pretend to be a real rat, considering biting Ron to escape. He had no idea how James had come back, but Peter would fight back if he tried anything._

_Than it hit him, this was Harry. The child he would have been an Uncle to, had he survived and not betrayed Lily and James. Oh what luck!_

_He wondered who raised the kid, he was wearing relatively nice clothes that really reminded him of James._

_He had assumed Sirius would have killed himself after the death of his closest friend and the accusations of being the secret keeper, however he had his doubts Remus would purposefully or accidentally create a mini-Prongs. Plus he was a werewolf, the Ministry would never allow such a creature to raise their ‘savior’. Not a chance._

_He was both relieved and disappointed Sirius hadn’t committed suicide. Hopefully Ron wouldn’t stay friends with this second James. It would be far to dangerous for him.  
_

He did not have to spend that entire night morning the loss of his closest friends after that, no dementors made him occasionally relive his complex and maddening feelings. He didn’t have to become depressed for an entire week. It was great. 

He knew it was too late to regret that choice, so he tried to not think about how he would likely have to lead Harry to his death too when the Dark Lord returned. Sometimes, of course, he couldn’t help it. He did have a lot of free time after all. But usually he was able to forget about it or remind himself that things were great despite everything. He had to lay in the bed he made, and lucky for him it was rather comfortable. 

Peter recalled when he faked his own death with both sadness and joy. All it took was a note and a rather big show, before he simply had to make his way through the sewers as a rat to a wizarding area where he could find some idiotically kind wizard to take him in as a pet. What went wrong, or right he supposed, was that he took a wrong turn and ended up in some sort of isolated farming area. It took him days to find a single wizard.

_  
“What do we have here?” A man asked, reaching down for him._

_He was hungry and had been wandering for what felt like days. Peter had no idea where he was, and only by chance did he come this close to a house. He meant to go with a middle class family, however fate did not have that in store for him it seemed._

_“You don’t look like a street rat. Could you be someone’s pet?” The man asked, and Peter did his best to act cute. Maybe this man would feed him. “But what would you be doing all the way out here?”_

_“I have some sons that I’m sure would love a rat! Let’s see if we can get you cleaned up.” Peter internally cheered._

Peter hadn’t expected to find such a home immediately, but Merlin appeared to be on his side that day.

“Meow.” He froze, it was Herman’s cat. Peter got up with a jolt and ran from the ugly half-Kneazle. Just in time too, as the ugly beast had pounced only a second later. 

He had had enough close calls over the years, no way would he be killed by a bloody cat owned by a girl that looked like a fuzzy house elf. He was more willing to die of heart failure from how Ron lived. The boy did not care to make sure his pet couldn’t see him when he relieved himself. He felt disgusted because he had to see such things, Percy was always so much kinder and covered his cage up when he did it.

Just the memory made him run a tad bit faster. He was good at running from his problems. 

Peter found a lovely nook under a bed to hide himself in, one deep enough for the cat to not get him. He decided to stay hidden for a while, that cat was too smart.

 

“Bloody hell!” He heard, and woke up from his nap with a start. Ron and his roommates had come back in.

“What happened?” Neville asked, picking up a pillow from the ground. The room was truly a mess, with blankets and pillows thrown about. Some with claw marks on them, others with small poop pellets. Peter didn’t notice how much of a mess they made until it was brought up.

“Scabbers?! Scabbers!” Ron called in a panic. “It’s that bloody cat! Hermione’s cat ate Scabbers!”

‘Yes,’ Peter thought, ‘Avenge me.’

He decided to hide for a few days, let Ron build appreciation for him again. That Nebill boy always left food out anyway, little snacks here and there for Trevor. 

“Ron! That was uncalled for!” Harry shouted one of the days he was still hiding. He planned to come out soon of course, almost a full week of hiding and he wanted to sun bath again.

“Her cat killed Scabbers!” Ron argued. “What are you on her side?! You know how much he meant to me!” 

“We don’t know that he is dead, Neville’s toad disappears less often than that rat! And you know how self-conscious she is. I get you are pissed and I get she can be overwhelming and that she shouldn’t have said what she did as well, but you had no right to say THAT. Neither of you are right for once. Now until you two work this out I’ll be hanging with Draco and Neville.” Harry glared, before storming out.

Harry, in that moment, acted completely like Lily while sounding exactly like James. It was strange, and made Peter feel his heart in his chest. He began to feel the worlds worst feeling; regret. 

Peter talked himself through it, justifying his actions to himself. If he hadn’t he was sure he’d never get to see Harry like this, never get to see Egypt, never get to eat cheesecake, never get to feel the warmth of a bed. No he couldn’t regret it, there was too much worth living for to regret his choices. 

It was nighttime when he wandered out into the halls.

He didn’t even see Crookshanks stalking him until it was too late.

He ran but found nowhere to hide, not a single hole or human to stop his death. The cat was a leap away from him. He had to act fast. 

Quickly, he turned back into his natural form. His human form. 

“Get away you pesky cat!” He hissed quietly, shooing it. He let out of sigh of relief before sliding down a wall. Thank Merlin, he was safe. 

His sense of security came to a halt when he heard footsteps. 

Shit. Peter turned back into a rat and sprinted off to hide behind a corner.

“Did you see that Fred?” Peter was shocked to hear those terrible Weasley twins. They were the worst masters.

“I did, but that can’t be,”

“What if it is?”

“Should we…?”

“Not sure.” 

He hated how the two did not speak in full sentences. Sirius and James could do that to a lesser extent. It was amusing to watch, however what the Weasley twins did was annoying. 

“Weasleys. What are you two doing out of bed?” Snivilous hissed, another person Peter wished were dead (especially over James and Lily).

“Nothing.” They said, quirkily hiding the map. Peter than realized the twins had seen him. Next time he got the chance he’d destroy that bloody thing.  
“What is behind your backs?” Severus demanded with narrowed eyes.

“Guess a number.” Fred asked, or was it George? Peter could never tell. 

Severus glared.

“Come on sir! It’s a muggle game. You guess what number is behind out back.” The other twin continued. Cunning little guys, Peter could see why they were in Slytherin.

“Fred? George? What are you two boys doing up.” Remus said, and Peter felt himself pee a bit. Rats had weak bladder control. What was Remus doing here? Why would anyone hire a WEREWOLF as a teacher? 

“Playing games with Professor Snape.” They smirked and both teachers scowled.

“I see, bit late for that. Might I suggest sending them to bed Severus?” Remus asked politely, and the twins smiled victoriously.

“Detention and twenty points each from Slytherin. Get back to bed.” Severus sighed. 

“Yessir!” Both ran off.

Snivy was about to leave too when a voice stopped him.

“Severus! We need to talk.” Remus, told him.

“Lupin, what do you want?” He asked tiredly.

“Ron Weasley’s rat….Sirius and I think it’s Peter.” Remus told him, and Peter squeaked. Luckily he was tiny so they didn’t notice.

“Do you have any proof of this?”

“No, but we have enough reason. Can you help us get it? Sirius is freaking out, I’m getting really worried.” Remus asked, and Peter wondered when they got on such good terms. 

Surely the greasy man hadn’t forgiven them, they has almost killed him after all! And besides, he was a follower of the Dark Lord, why would he have close relations with those of the light? None of this made sense. 

“If I see the rat I will kill it.” Snape agreed, before sweeping off.

Peter decided not to come back to Ron until school ended. After that he’d find a way to escape the Burrow and find a new home. Maybe in another country. Or maybe he’d figure out how to raise the Dark Lord. He had a while, he was sure to figure this all out. 

Hiding, Peter found, was terrible. The House Elves were reluctant to feed him at best, would try to kill him at worst. 

Though that wasn’t truly the worst part.

He found that the Weasley children were hunting him.

It started when he was hidden in the Gryffindor common room under the sofa late at night. 

“But it could be an error.” He heard a twin whisper argue to the other.

“Or our pet rat is a bloody killer!” The other replied.

“Maybe he killed Scabbers. Or maybe the map’s finally starting to lose it’s magic.” They were searching around the common room for something it appeared. Peter didn’t know what to do. 

“But why did we see him moving around the map yesterday if he’s dead?” An arm flailed around under the sofa, Peter struggled to stay out of its way.

“Are you sure he’s-“  
“It’s either that or one of those chairs.”  
“We should tamper with it to include a compass or something.” 

Great now they were doing that mostly silent conversation thing they do.

Suddenly, there were four sets of hands feeling around.

“What are you two doing here?” Their hands froze. Peter would have sighed in relief, the female Weasley.

Jenny. 

“Nothing.” They replied swiftly, once more moving their hands around. 

“Get outta here! I don’t want my common room smelling like dungus or whatever.” She scowled, and the arms made a hasty retreat.

Footsteps clunk against the floor as the siblings ran.

And than there was the bloody cat. 

Crookshanks appeared to be hunting specifically him.

He often had to change hiding places because of that, always trying to stick close by the castle. It appeared the cat was trying to run him out of Hogwarts. 

He had situated himself in this lovely little crevice in the school, and was having a lovely day. He found some leftovers, it was relatively warm out, and he hadn’t seen anyone he knew all day. 

It was ruined, of course, by Crookshanks, the sneaky cat had lured him out away from the safety of the stone walls and to a little field just outside it. She was waiting for him in the grass and attacked swiftly. He almost lost his tail because of her. 

He ended up being chased all the way to the Whomping Willow, where he hid under one of the many roots that stuck out from the ground. This one was just low and wide enough for him to be safe. 

The cat was trying to grab him, however he was just out of reach.

After a while he was left alone again.

It was sunset when he finally felt safe enough to come out. He was actually hoping to scare the dramatic teenagers just a little ways away who appeared to be having a moment. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder he supposed. 

“Scabbers!” Just his luck to be found by Ron.

And that is when he heard Sirius.

He tried to escape Ron’s iron grip, especially as the boy was dragged into the shack.

He was going to die.


	7. Coming to a Grim End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. There was a lot of spacing issues such as when to cut it off and the editing was brutal. Basically I ended up rewriting this chapter entirely before deciding it was good enough to post. Anyway a lot of stuff doesn't make sense this chapter because it connects with the next chapter. So if you are confused hold your questions till the next chapter.

Harry was done with Ron and Hermione. So done that if someone were to ask about them he’d go on a ten minute long rant about them complete with curse words. Poor Neville regretted asking.

The arguments Hermione and Ron would have varied from: 

“That cat should be put down!”

“You always complained about that rat anyway!”

to:

“You’re a-a jerk, Ronald!”

“At least I’m a jerk with actual friends who don’t use me for my brains!”

And Harry and Draco, but mostly Harry, were stuck in the middle of it.

He understood why they were fighting, it made sense, however they were both being stubborn and refusing to believe they could be slightly wrong. It was like talking to a wall, but at least walls tended to be silent. He wished Ron and Hermione would be silent. 

He decided that, in order to avoid being in the middle, he’d have to find a new place to sit for meals. And where better than at the Slytherin table with Draco and the twins?

The twins welcomed him warmly, and Draco enjoyed having Harry sit with his friends. 

“Coffee, Blaise? What are you American?” Harry smirked. That marked the day Blaise Zabini introduced Harry Potter to coffee and got him addicted.

All in all, it wasn’t terrible sitting at Slytherin table. Until Ron and Hermione noticed Harry was sitting somewhere else and joined.

“I was here first!”

“No, I was!” 

Harry wondered when the fight became so petty. And he also wondered why he was such a focal point that they FOLLOWED him.

“You haven’t chosen a side,” Pansy explained to him, “Once you tell one they are right, the other will leave you alone.” 

Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement. Harry wasn’t so sure he could do that.

Draco sided with Hermione, obviously.

But Harry couldn’t side with either. He didn’t want to side with anyone. 

Eventually Harry took pity on the snake house and moved back to the Gryffindor table with Draco. 

After that he decided it would be best to talk to both of them separately. Make them think he was taking sides.

“Come on Ron, don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” Harry reasoned to him in their dorm room.

“Her cat killed Scabbers and she says it’s my fault! Wasn’t even guilty!” Ron glared, puffing up like a bird of some sort. 

“She was guilty, she offered to help you get money to get a new pet! Besides it could have been any cat. We didn’t exactly see Crookshanks do it. And lots of firsties get pets for Christmas.” Harry argued, only to be met with Ron looking angry at him. 

The talk he had with Hermione went only a bit better. 

“He said Crookshanks should be PUT DOWN! I tried to apologize and he just-just INSULTED at me. I won’t ask for you or Draco or anyone to choose between us but I won’t stand to be near that-that rude boy.” Hermione told him pointedly before being sushed by Madam Pince. 

“What should we do?” Harry asked Draco, flopping his head into his arms.

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Gryffindors, all of you are stubborn and thick it appears. Here is what we are going to do: you will get Weasley and make up some reason to meet us near the Whomping Willow tomorrow. It’s far enough from the school where they can’t run away without being noticed by the other but close enough that we won’t get in trouble or risk being out past curfew. We’ll meet after study club, I’ll make up an excuse to get Hermione over there. After that we will force them to make up. Understood?” Draco asked and Harry nodded.

“But how will we get them to speak to each other and come to an agreement?” Harry asked.

“Just follow my lead, I don’t want you to have any chance of spilling to Weasley.” Draco told him and Harry nodded seriously. 

The next day Harry had how he would get Ron to go to the Whomping Willow with him all planned out. It was a rather brilliant plan, in his humble opinion. 

“Ron, I’m going to go check out the Whomping Willow for a bit, wanna join?” Harry asked, and Ron got up.

“Sure thing mate, as long as you’ll let me copy your defense homework.” Ron smirked, his tone joking but his statement completely serious. 

“Sure.” Harry shrugged, trying to keep his cool, internally cheering because his plan worked. Ron laughed.

“Didn’t know your voice could get that high.” He teased and Harry stuck out his tongue.

 

Draco really hoped his plan would work. He didn’t exactly like Ron, however he was essential to the group. 

Plus he had a lovely family. If not from Arthur than who else will tell him about muggles?! He could never share his intrigue with anyone else. If his father got wind, dear Merlin, he’d have a heart attack or stroke. So he needed Ron, if only for his family. 

“Hermione,” He panted after purposefully skipping the study group so that Hermione would worry. His clothes were messy and if he were ginger he was sure he’d be mistaken for a Weasley. He was starting to consider starting a theatre group after this. 

“Draco, what happened? Are you okay?” Hermione asked, worry shinning through her eyes. 

“Harry and Ron are hurt, come on!” Draco demanded and grabbed her hand. Before she could think of a response he was dragging her along in a sprint. She was stumbling a bit behind him, which was rather lucky because if she were a step closer she’d see the Slytherin grin he was sporting now. 

 

“Mate, we’ve been here for fifteen bleeding minutes. What are we doing standing here?” Ron asked, and Harry tried to think of a decent lie. One that would make sense and leave room for Draco to follow through with his plan. 

“I’m dueling Draco.” He said confidently and Ron gave a look of surprise.

“Really? I didn’t know you guys were fighting. What happened mate?” He asked with concern. He wasn’t heartless or dumb after all. He knew it probably sucked for Harry that his closest friends were fighting. 

Harry, who had no idea what to do, decided to take the Mrs.Weasley approach. 

“Well you see we were in Potions class with Professor Snape who’s hair was just a mess. He takes his career so seriously you know? Poor dear he really needs to sleep more. I always tell him to take more care of himself, even told him when I was a wee kid. But he just really loves potions and they can take days with no sleep to brew. Anyways so we were brewing that one potion, you know that one that bubbled all weirdly. It smelled a bit like a wet cat or a really weird pumpkin. Do you know what I mean by that?” Harry asked struggling a bit to keep this up. How did Mrs.Weasley talk so much?! “Anyway-hey look a dog!” 

Harry was relieved to see a black dog that he was sixty percent sure was Padfoot, that would distract Ron. The dog ran away after Harry shouted that, though.

“Bloody hell what’s the thing doing here?!” Ron asked and Harry couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. 

Why was Sirius here now? Usually he only came during detentions and Harry didn’t have detention for once. 

“No idea. Let’s talk about it.” Harry spoke, internally smacking himself. ‘Yes Harry, that’s how you speak to people normally. Might as well be doing improv theatre for the local old folks home!’ 

“Should run after it? Could it be Hagrid’s or something?” Ron looked extremely confused. Harry couldn’t blame him. He had no reasonable explanation that wouldn’t reveal a lot of secrets. 

“Well Ron, that’s my godfather Sirius Black. He just watches me sometimes because he’s always been a bit paranoid after my parents died. I didn’t mention it after first year and I was attacked by Voldemort!” Harry could have explained, however he didn’t. Instead he quickly thought of a realistic response. 

“No mate, it’s probably fine.” Harry said casually, brightening up as he saw Draco running with Hermione. But at that pace Ron could turn and see her running with Draco and do something. He cursed himself for telling Ron they were going to be having a duel. What if he attacked Draco? 

Quickly he jumped onto Ron, tightly hugging him.

“Bloody-Harry?!” Ron was now somehow even more confused.

“I just-I have a lot of feelings. I love you and don’t want to lose you.” Harry tried, thinking back to those soaps he used to watch with Sirius and Remus. He wondered briefly if he should say he’s pregnant with his child or something to enhance the drama.

“Do you-Scabbers?!” Ron shouted, flinging Harry off of him and picking up his thought-to-be-dead rat. 

“Left for a rat. Woe is me!” Harry smirked, before picking up a faint growling sound. 

“Harry look it’s Scabbers! He’s alive!” Ron shouted happily, but Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from what looked to be Sirius in his dog form in an attack stance. “Is that Hermione and Draco? Oh ‘Mione! Uou think me and her can make up? I mean now that I know her ugly cat didn’t kill him we could maybe make up or something.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, how could he? His guardian, practically father, was on the attack. 

He didn’t even have time to shout as Padfoot lunged for Ron and bit into his hand.

“Ron!” Harry shouted, but it was too late. He was dragged under the Wamping Willow. 

“Ron!” He heard Hermione shout as Harry was thrown back by a branch. 

“What happened?! This wasn’t in the plan. Was that a dog?!” Draco said in a panic.

“Plan what plan?! What’s going on?” Hermione demanded, stomping her foot. If this was a prank, she thought, it wasn’t funny. 

“We were just trying to get you guys to make up.” Harry said honestly, struggling to come to terms with what was happening. “But while we were waiting he found Scabbers hiding and this dog came out of nowhere and it might Sirius and he attacked and dragged Rom under that tree!” 

“What? What do you mean the dog might be Sirius? Harry you aren’t making any sense!” Hermione shouted before setting her eyes onto the hole Ron was dragged under. 

“Weasley won’t last long.” Draco muttered picking up Ron’s wand. 

Hermione took out her wand and gripped it tight.

“I’m going in after him.” She decided, looking to her two friends.

“How? The tree doesn’t seem to want us to.” Draco told her.

She didn’t answer. She just watched the Wamping Willow for a few seconds before breaking out into a sprint and sliding under.

“Alright than. I suppose I’ll go next.” Draco muttered, watching like Hermione did for a bit longer before quickly slipping under. 

Harry gulped as he looked at the tree. He couldn’t leave his friends to handle everything though. Not when he felt it was partially his fault. He would defeat his greatest foe this year. 

He ran forward, only to be slapped across the face by a branch.

His glasses flew off but he made it under. He noticed three blurry figures standing outside the willow as he stumbled under and landed face-first on the ground. 

“Harry, you’re face.” Hermione gasped as he was helped up, a look of guilt on her face. Not that Harry could tell. Harry wasn’t even sure he wasn’t staring at a really strange lion. 

“Tiz but a scratch. Now let’s go! No time to waste.” Harry exclaimed, moving forward. 

Ron, meanwhile, was freaking out. After being DRAGGED for what felt like miles by the hand, and after the dog dropped him in this random dark room, it turned into a MAN. But not just ANY man. Sirius Black. Harry’s bloody guardian. A man he trusted and respected. He clutched Scabbers to his chest. 

“Ron, listen to me. It’s okay. I promise.” Sirius groaned “Shit, Molly will have my head for this. Hold still I’ll get something to wrap it. Don’t let go of that rat.”

Ron wondered if this was what Harry was planning. He heard the Black family was dark. But Harry wasn’t dark! And Sirius wasn’t either for that matter: Was he? What if he was? No, Harry wasn’t. Harry was-has been-IS his best mate of around three years now.

Maybe Sirius was been under the Imperius curse? Or-or this was someone in a polyjuice! That was probably it. Voldemort did seem to attack every year. Though did two years really make it a pattern? 

“Ron!” Hermione, Harry, and Draco burst through into the room.

Well Harry sort of stumbled, he didn’t have his glasses and that seemed to be really affecting him.

“The dog! It-it was Sirius! Harry that was Sirius!” Ron shouted as his friends knelt down around him.

“I know and I’m sorry. I don’t exactly know what’s going on with him.” Harry said looking around the room. Everything was so blurry. 

“And I can explain.” Sirius said cautiously, stepping forward. “But first I’d like that rat.” 

“Scabbers? Not bloody likely!” Ron shouted clutching it.

“Why do you want his rat?” Draco asked in disgust.

“Ron, give him the rat.” Hermione instructed slowly. She didn’t like the look in Sirius’s eyes. 

“No.” He said stubbornly, as if he wasn’t being threatened.

“Sirius why do you want Scabbers? He’s just a ra….” Harry, in a rare moment of clarity, actually figured it out. “Ron. Give him the rat.”

“What? Harry!” Ron was shocked at Harry’s change in tone. It held a bit of a dark edge to it.

“Sirius don’t do anything stupid!” Remus shouted, bursting into the room. He appeared red in the face and out of breath. 

Harry hurried to his side.

“Moony are you okay?” He asked as Remus put his hands on his knees as he panted.

“I’m….fine.” He gasped out as Harry rubbed his back.

“Hands behind your head. Helps with breathing.” Sirius instructed, not taking his eyes from the rat.

He actually had his wand pointed at it now. Harry wasn’t sure when he pulled it out. 

“S…Sirius, you couldn’t have been calmer about this? The twins told me that you dragged Ron here! Sirius. Look at me. Now.” Remus growled. 

Sirius turned his head slightly.

“That rat isn’t worth injuring students! You could have cast a spell or-or-or…I can’t even deal with you right now. I want him dead just as much as you do but if you were wrong you could have been or still be ARRESTED. What would Harry and I do if that happened?” Remus lectured, and Harry noticed he was being more emotional than usual. 

“Remus, I know and I’m sorry. But we can deal with this later.” Sirius told him before turning back to Ron.

“The rat. Now.” He demanded and Ron, finally sensing that it was best to comply, handed him over to Harry specifically.

“Thanks, mate.” Harry smiled softly before handing him to Sirius.

“What are you gonna do to him?” Ron asked and Remus gave him a look of almost pure pity.

“Just cast a small spell. It won’t hurt him if he isn’t…if we’re wrong.” Remus corrected himself. “Perhaps you four should wait outside for us.”

“Not happening. Scabbers is family. Useless, but family.” Ron said seriously. Sirius’s face grew grim and angry. Hermione and Draco gave him a look that said ‘shut up’.

“I think-“ Remus carefully began to argue but was stopped when Sirius interrupted his lover. “I’m tired of waiting! They can handle it.”

Remus looked ready to argue, but before he could Sirius cast a spell and the rat began to change.

“They’re…of course.” Draco gasped, finally understanding what was happening. He and Hermione shared a worried look of understanding. 

“Scabbers is….man….” Ron’s jaw practically hit the floor.

“Sirius, Remus…my old friends.” Peter smiled standing, trying to act innocent. 

‘Merlin, he smelled like shit.’ Remus thought as he took a step back. 

Sirius, who looked surprisingly calm, took a step forward and grabbed Peter by the shirt collar. 

He punched Peter right across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

“Go fuck yourself you betraying cunt.” Sirius said angrily as he pointed his wand at Peter’s head. “Now let’s kill him, Moony.”

“What? Sirius!” Harry exclaimed rushing in front of Peter’s body as Remus slowly put his hand on Sirius’s arm.

“While I know we both want him dead, we can’t just kill him.” Remus told him, eye glistening with sadness. 

“Why not? He’s dead anyway. We were at his funeral!” Sirius shouted loudly. 

The quartet all flinched back slightly. Remus noticed this and felt desperation rise.

“I know. I am aware. But…not in front of the kids! This is traumatizing!” Remus argued, gesturing wildly at them.

Ron, meanwhile, was trying his best not to have some sort of panic attack.

“Scabbers is a man. Scabbers killed my best mate’s parents. He-he….” Ron was going to need loads of therapy.

“Ron…erm, Weasley, it’s going to be okay.” Draco promised, awkwardly comforting him. Thankfully Hermione took over for him. 

“Just count down from five. That’s it. Now breath in for four seconds. Okay. Okay good. Breath out for three seconds. See? You’re alright.” Hermione instructed. 

Harry, torn between helping Sirius and Ron, decided he needed to focus his attention on one or the other.

“How about we decide all of this after we get Ron out of here?” Harry begged.

“He’s right, Sirius.”

“So what? We catch him just to let him go again?!” Sirius practically screamed.

As if drawn towards the drama, Professor Snape stormed into the room.

“Uncle Sev! Could you help Ron? He’s freaking out a bit.” Harry explained worriedly.

“No doubt. Had I known you four would be here as well I would have come more prepared.” He sneered before looking down at Peter. “I see you caught the rat. We should be leaving. All of us. Now.” 

“What’s wrong now?” Draco groaned, he was not prepared for this much drama. 

“Because, Mr.Malfoy, no one is supposed to be here accept Lupin tonight.” He said and Remus seemed to freeze in realization.

“Tonight’s a full moon.” Hermione spoke out-loud.

“And I assume you know what that means.” Severus told her and she nodded.

“He’s a werewolf? Huh.” Draco frowned, feeling a tad bit stupid for not realizing.

Draco and Hermione moved to quickly help Ron up. 

“What if you bit him?” Sirius asked Remus without wavering, and Remus looked hurt. Like he’d been smacked across the face. 

The kids and Severus began making their way out. Harry was at the back and paused at the exit. He knew it wasn’t really his business but he couldn’t help but worry. But upon watching his guardians he decided against staying behind, this wasn’t something he could help with.

“I could lose this job for that, hell I could get locked up! Sirius, think for a moment. Please.” Remus begged taking Sirius by the hands and Sirius nodded slowly.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just…Peter is here and alive and…I just…I’m afraid. Forgive me, love?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded leaning into his touch.

Suddenly he jolted a bit and whimpered in pain.

“Everyone hurry out!” Sirius shouted as loudly as he could, glancing down at Peter.

“Go!” Remus shouted and Sirius quickly cast the levitation spell and hurried out with Peter.

 

“Why are we just leaving Pettigrew behind?” Harry asked Severus.

“Your idiot guardians had private topics to discuss involving him. If he escapes it isn’t the end of the world. If one of us were near him when he changes….it would be the end of yours. Now hurry along, and Potter where are your glasses and what happened to your face?” Snape demanded. 

“Can’t recall.” Harry shrugged, a tad bit embarrassed. 

Snape gave a tired look and Harry forced a smile.

As they exited Peter’s body was flung out past them with Sirius following close behind.

“He’s transformed! Everyone move it!” Sirius shouted as a howl pierced through the air. 

Sirius allowed Peter’s body to hit the ground with a thump.

“Run.” Severus told the kids as he and Sirius had their wands at the ready. 

Harry, about to run away with his friends, noticed Peter begin to twitch slightly before shrinking back into a rat.

Despite his poor eyesight, Harry was able to keep his eyes on where Peter was going and follow without hesitation.

He knew if he took his eyes away from Peter for even a second he wouldn’t be able to find him, even if he had his glasses. Just like with a snitch. 

“Go without me!” Harry shouted to his friends as he chased after.

He heard some shouting but was too focused on chasing to register the words.

It was hard to see Peter in the darkness of the forest. He was practically blind in fact. But, as strange as it seemed, he could just follow the rat. He could sense him. 

Harry chased him through the forest over fallen trees and branches, where he was finally able to dive-grab him near the lake.

“You aren’t getting away just yet.” Harry spat at it, before a howl sounded out. A very near by howl. 

Somehow Remus had gotten past Snape and Sirius. That was very bad.

And now he was onto Harry’s scent. Or maybe Wormtail’s.

Harry nearly let Peter go from his grasp when he saw how close the wolf was. He had always assumed that the wolf and Remus would share some feature, however looking at it it appeared that was false.

If he breathed the wrong way he was sure the wolf would hear. It was far too close for comfort. One wrong move and it was possible he’d be ripped to shreds.

“Harry!” He heard Hermione whisper yell and he ran towards her voice. 

“What are you doing here? Is Ron safe?” He asked quietly, noting Draco with her. 

“No time to explain, just run.” Hermione told him, looking between him and the wolf. 

Draco grabbed his free hand and together they ran.

“Why are we going deeper into the forest, Hermione?” Harry questioned as they ran, but Hermione either didn’t hear him or feel like responding.

“Guys,” Harry started again after a few minutes more of running, confused as to the turns they were taking “Correct me if I’m wrong but we’re going in a complete circle.” 

“Trust us.” Draco said and Harry fell silent.

They did, in-fact, loop around. 

“Is that Sirius?!” Harry asked alarmed before handing Peter over to Hermione and trying to rush forward. 

Hermione stood in front of him, blocking his path. 

“Be careful Harry.” Hermione told him before allowing Harry to run out. 

“Sirius!” Harry shouted as the black dog turned back into a man.

“Harry?” He seemed confused.

The dementors were very close now.

“Sirius get up, we have to go. Now.” Harry told him, trying to lift him up. 

It was all in vain, the dementors came closer and closer and began to drain them of their happiness. 

Knowing he had to act fast, Harry took out his wand and pointed it towards the dementors.

It was like a switch went off inside him at that moment when the first one began to suck from Sirius’s soul. He no longer was afraid, instead he felt pure hatred towards them. In his mind the memories of him with his family played over the pain the dementors were causing. Over his mother’s screams were the laughs of Moony. Over the anxieties and pains he felt Padfoot’s proud gaze, Hagrid’s cheers at every accomplishment no matter how small, Severus’s hidden smiles he got to see so rarely. Over the cold he felt the warmth of Mrs.Weasley’s Christmas jumper. Over every doubt he heard Hermione’s voice when she talks about books and Ron’s voice when he talks about Qudditch. Over the emptiness he felt Draco’s hand in his own. He pointed his wand and spoke out.

“Expecto Patronum!” And a Stag burst out. 

Maintaining the deer became harder and harder as seconds past. He supposed what truly made it challenging were the dementors constantly moving towards him/it.

Still he managed to chase them off only second before collapsing onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it really helps me get motivated and do better as an author. I am open to constructive criticism and am open to answering questions!


End file.
